Searching for a Soul REDONE
by VFSNAKE
Summary: Author’s Note: I don’t own any of the Inuyasha characters. This is a fresh story I’ve had in my head brewing for sometime. Inuyasha and all the others like Sesshomorru, Koga, and Kikyo are fighting Naraku in one who has the jewel completed.
1. Chapter 1

(Author's Note: I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters.) This is a fresh story I've had in my head brewing for sometime. Inuyasha and all the others like Sheshomorru, Koga, and Kikyo are fighting Naraku in one who has the jewel completed. When Kagome almost dies when becoming nearly fatally wounded Inuyasha goes berserk and eventually has Naraku at his mercy. However, Inuyasha is so full of rage he starts to think irrational and starts to blame the jewel for all their problems. So what does he do? He destroys the jewel permanently by sending Tetsuigia right through it the result is a massive explosion of energy of unfathomed proportions. What happens as the end result? Read and find out.

Chapter 1-Sucidal Tendencies

(A/N: Sorry if the beginning is a little vague. I try.)

Inuyasha and the others found themselves in a tight uphill battle as Naraku who now wielded the full power of the sacred jewel launched an unmerciful assault on them. His power seemed to know no limit as he attacked with the assistance of Kagura and Kana by his side. "Damn him we can't take much more of this," said Inuyasha as he maneuvered away from Kaguras long ranged wind attack.

"Yes Inuyasha, but what can we do? Naraku has poisoned insects everywhere and if I use my Wind Tunnel I'll be poisoned and defenseless," said Miroku who was dodging an attack by Kana to extract his soul.

"HAHAHA. FOOLS! None of you can stop me. With the complete sacred jewel in my possession I will be unstoppable and I will conquer all who oppose me," said Naraku who sent a spike tentacle at the both of them to keep them running.

Both of them dodged the attack while Kikyo and Kagome fired sacred arrows at Naraku in hopes he would be distracted long enough to be hit by it. Naraku however, did notice it and used the sacred jewel to create a powerful barrier that protected him and destroyed the two projectiles. "That's impossible the arrows should have pierced," said Sango who was surprised that two combined sacred arrows didn't have any effect.

"Nothing you have can pierce this barrier nor is their anything that could pierce it to begin with," said Naraku who shot energy from two new tentacles at Koga and Sheshomorru who had to move quickly to prevent being hit.

"Well think of something Naraku. There is no such thing as a perfect thing," said Koga as he tried to move at top speed without jewel shards in his legs. He had forgotten what his true speed was without the sacred jewel shards he had before Naraku stole them from him.

"Speak for yourself Wolf Demon," said Sheshomorru who was much faster then Koga ever was with the sacred jewel.

"Shut up the both of you. Just kill him and we can fight it out later," said Inuyasha who leaped into the air and when his Tetsuigia turned red sent an airborne Wind Scar at Narakus new barrier that shielded him along with Kagura and Kana.

"When will you learn Inuyasha your powers are weak compared to me," said Naraku whose barrier not only held against Inuyashas attack, but was repelled back…towards Kagome.

"NO!" yelled Inuyasha as he saw Kagome try to run from the attack. Narakus barrier had absorbed most of Inuyashas attack, but the remaining energy was more then enough to kill a small group of people.

The attack it the ground behind Kagome, but some of it struck her as well causing her to scream in great pain. "HAHAHA. Look what you did Inuyasha. While trying to kill me you just sealed the fate of someone you cared about," said Naraku with a wicked smile on his face.

Inuyasha ran to Kagomes now bleeding body as he held her in his arms. She tried to talk, but the shock from the attack and the pain was to great for her to even say his name. "Naraku…you…will…suffer…for this…I swear it!" said Inuyasha as he picked Kagome up and placed her next to a nearby tree.

"How can you make me pay when you can't even help her?" said Naraku whose smile made Inuyasha even more enraged.

It was then Inuyasha had a killer idea…literally. He ran straight at Naraku and leaped into the air. "What is he doing? He's going to get himself killed," said Sheshomorru as he watched Inuyasha now go farther up into the air then Naraku.

"It doesn't matter Inuyasha is going to today anyway," said Naraku who just watched as Inuyasha tried a different approach to the groups despairing problem.

It was only when Inuyasha was now dead center above Naraku that he pointed Tetsuigia downward towards Naraku that the enemy knew what was happening. "Is he insane? Is he willing to risk his life for them?" said Kagura who realized what Inuyasha was doing.

The force from that height downward could possibly give Inuyasha the extra power he needed to pierce the barrier. This possibly would cause a massive energy explosion from the inside-out...unless Naraku did something to prevent such an explosion. "He wouldn't do that. That's not his style," said Koga whose opinion had just changed when he saw that Inuyasha do what he thought the half-demon would never do.

"He believes he has nothing to loose and everything to gain if he kills us all," said the little child voice that was Kana who could sense through her mirror what was felt within his soul.

"NOWEHRE FOR YOU TO RUN NOW NARAKU. THIS THE END!" yelled Inuyasha who sent Tetsuigia straight into the barrier above Narakus head.

At this point Naraku was worried. "Will see about that," said Naraku as he increase the power of the barrier to a point that the inside wouldn't explode and where it would harm all that touched it from the outside…if flesh.

"Is this supposed to make me back off? Well guess what? I will not be distracted from my goal in having my vengeance. HEAR ME I WON'T!" said Inuyasha as he could feel the barrier starting to attack his flesh as he tried to rip open a whole to get to Naraku.

"WHAT?" said Kagura who saw that Inuyasha was actually succeeding in opening a whole to get through the barrier to get to them.

"You forget…Kagura that there is…something I always keep…no matter…what. And that…is…my…PRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIDEEEEE!" said Inuyasha as finally ripped a whole into the barrier and went into it Tetsuigia swinging.

Kagura was the first to fall when Inuyasha attacked. Kaguras death was soon followed by Kanas who could not attack without endangering her master and was forced to not defend herself too ironically to defend her master. "I will have to stop you since my pathetic weak incarnations couldn't," said an angry Naraku tried to attack with his tentacles, but Inuyasha moved too fast and too close to Naraku for him to use them properly.

Inuyasha swung at the hand that held the sacred jewel and disconnected it from Narakus body. Naraku screamed in pain form the loss of his hand and from the pain he felt as the power of the jewel left his body. "That's for Kagome you bastard," said Inuyasha as the barrier disappeared causing Inuyasha and Naraku to fall to the ground.

Inuyasha landed on his feet while Naraku landed on his back and the sacred jewel landed next to Inuyasha. Naraku found himself at the mercy of Inuyasha and the demon sword in his hand. Naraku could see into Inuyashas eyes and he did not like what he saw. 'Those eyes. How can anyone have those eyes?' thought Naruto as he saw every single emotion the half-demon could possess that made him a force to be reckoned with.

Rage, pain, suffering, and insanity were all in the eyes of the half-dog demon that held Narakus life in his hands at the tip of a blade. "Wait! Mercy…please," said Naraku who found himself trying to lean his head away from the blade as far as possible. Without the complete sacred jewel in his hands his power had become considerably weakened.

Inuyasha just stared at him with a scary look in his eyes. Naraku could see that mercy was the last thing on Inuyashas mind and could clearly see that Inuyasha had something more…painful in mind. "Sheshomorru, Koga, and Sango get everyone as far away as possible," said Inuyasha as his eyes turned to the sacred jewel that was to his right.

"Wait! Inuyasha what are you doing?" said Sheshomorru who saw Inuyasha walk to the sacred jewel with the scary look in his eyes as he picked up Kagome and started leaving the area.

"We don't have time Sheshomorru we have to get out of here now," said Koga who motioned to Sheshomorru to keep going.

Reluctantly Sesshomorru did… and did not look back.

"I'm going to do something no one has had the courage to do since this…CURSE was forged. Everything that is my suffering as well as my friends originated from this so called sacred jewel. I realize now that the only way to stop the suffering that you bring as well as the jewels is to destroy it…here and now," said Inuyasha as he raised his sword over his head ready to strike down at the jewel.

"No you fool! If you do that you will kill us all," said a now scared Naraku as he tried to move, but was still too weak to move.

"After what I've been through…death is the one true blessing I wouldn't mind having," said Inuyasha as he brought his sword down upon the jewel.

"NOOOOOO!" yelled Naraku, but it was too late as Inuyasha swung down hard on the sacred jewel with everything he had with no fear of death.

"BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!" was the sound of the attack as all the power of the sacred jewel exploded with unsurpassable power. Wave after wave of its energies assaulted Inuyasha and Naraku who both screamed in pain as the power of the sacred jewel slowly tore at them with its awesome power.

Sesshomorru and the others saw the great power that had been unleashed as did a now healing Kagome who with the aid of Kikyo and some remedies was making a stable recovery. "What incredible power," said a surprised Sesshomorru who was almost speechless when he gazed at the energy storm and all of its raw furry.

"Where is Inuyasha?" said Kagome who couldn't really move a great deal considering who wounds were still severe.

No one wanted to tell Kagome because they feared it would crush her heart, but they knew that the truth would be told sooner or later. "Unfortunately Kagome…Inuyasha was in the energy storm he…he created by smashing the Tetsuigia into the sacred jewel. He is most likely…dead," said Miroku who found it difficult to say what he just did.

"No! INUYAHSAAAAAAAAAA!" Kagome screamed as she burst into tears and started crying.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-Signs of Life

Shortly after the energy storm cleared, Kagome and the others went to see if Inuyasha was still alive. Though a few people within the group (namely Sesshomorru and Koga) were not as optimistic as the others were that Inuyasha survived the blast somehow. When they arrived at the heart of it all they gasped in shock as nothing remained of the area that was consumed by the storm.

What remained of trees and grass that was once the land had been burned and decrepit. Naraku was destroyed that much they knew from the center of the blast, but as for Inuyasha...they did not know. "It doesn't look like either of them survived the energy storm," said Sango as they all looked around for Inuyashas body or at least some sign he had escaped.

"Well if he is dead then I'd say he went out in a blaze of glory," said Koga who knocked over a piece of distorted tree bark.

"There isn't much here I'm afraid I guess…" said Miroku who stopped when he saw Kagomes face. She still had tears coming down her eyes as she tried to believe that Inuyasha was still alive.

Kikyo herself was off to the side and though Miroku could not see her face, he was sure that the undead Priestess was crying too.

"Huh?" said Sesshomorru who noticed something in the in the distance as he walked towards the center of where the jewel, Naraku, and Inuyasha had been. It was Inuyasha's sword Tetsuigia passed down from their father to Inuyasha when he died those many years ago.

"I think Sesshomorru found something," said Shippo pointing to the Lord of the Western Lands who now stood in front of Tetsuigia in its human looking form.

"All I found was Inuyashas sword…without him holding it," said Sesshomorru quietly as the others walked over to see.

Sesshomorru attempted to pick up Tetsuigia, but was surprising denied the privilege of holding it as the barrier attacked his right arm. Sesshomorru looked very surprised at this in disbelief. "What's wrong Sesshomorru?" said Kagome on Kilala's back as she could not stand at the moment.

Kagome as well as the others found his facial expression very curious over Tetsuigia rejecting him. They knew as well as Sesshomorru that Tetsuigia had rejected him before when he first went in search of Tetsuigia long before she fell down the well. However, he now seemed surprised that it would reject him now. "It's Tetsuigia. It…it has rejected me as its owner," Sesshomorru said in surprise.

No one understood why he said that since it was common knowledge in the group that the sword was precise about whom its owner was. "That's not really surprising since it was originally given to Inuyasha, Lord Sesshomorru," said Shippo who was now on Miroku's left shoulder.

"Yes, but if Inuyasha were to die then the sword would have to obey the next person in the family. And since I am the only one left in my family…it should be obeying me," said Sesshomorru who tried again and as before it with the Tetsuigia's protective barrier.

"Wait if I'm hearing this correctly then Inuyasha may…be…alive!" said Koga who found himself being optimistic about the situation.

"It is the only explanation that is possible right now as to the reason why Tetsuigia rejects me as its new master. Apparently the old master…never died," said Sesshomorru as he immediately looked around to see if Inuyasha was anywhere, but all he could not see anything.

"Then we have to keep searching for him," said Kagome. The others agreed on that clear-cut fact. They knew that if Inuyasha didn't have Tetsuigia he would transform into to something sinister with no human soul to restrain his demonic side. He would most likely kill whatever got in his path and in addition his wounds maybe so severe that he would not be able to heal and require some assistance in doing that too.

(Some Place to the Far North)

An old man was walking with his granddaughter to their nice home up the road and over the hill so they could both rest and relax after their tiring journey. As they walked they heard a strange noise not far up ahead from them. "What was that sound Grandfather?" said the frightened little girl who ran behind her grandfather for protection.

"I don't know Sonya, but stay close," said the Grandfather as they both walked carefully towards their destination.

It was then they saw it. Something that was blood red all over and struggling to stay conscious let alone alive. Sonya screamed as she once more shielded her self behind her Grandfather. What is that thing Grandfather?" said Sonya who looked briefly at the unknown being.

"I do not know Sonya, but I do not believe it is something that cannot harm us," said the Grandfather as they walked carefully toward it.

The being moved a little and made a little noise as they got closer to it. It became apparent to the Grandfather that the blood-covered thing was a being covered in its own blood. "Hel…help…m…me," said a weak, gasping, growling voice as the blood covered face and the blood filled eyes that looked upon the two strangers collapsed unconsciously into the ground as it tried to breath without choking on its own blood.

"I…still…live," said the figure as it was the last three words that both Sonya and her Grandfather heard come from its mouth.

"What do we do Grandfather? He looks kind of scary," said Sonya who was unsure of what to do.

"We will take him home with us and try to help him Sonya. Whether he is dangerous or not does not mean we turn away someone in need of help. To do so is considered being dishonorable to others and ourselves," said the Grandfather who took a few spare blankets from his things that he was caring and covered the figure up. He then put the being on his back and carried him away with the help of Sonya to provide support.

(Back at the Battlefield)

"Where could Inuyasha be? We have searched everywhere for him and still can't find him in this place?" said Shippo who came out of a hole he made looking through some rubble of the remains of the battlefield.

"What if…he's not here?" said Koga. The others looked at him wondering what the hell was going on.

"What are you talking about Koga?" said Miroku frowning at what the Wolf Demon just said not understanding what he was saying.

"I'm saying what IF…what if Inuyasha let go of Tetsuigia and was sent flying into some unknown direction," said Koga trying to defend himself from angry looking eyes.

Everyone thought about it for a moment and realized that what Koga said about Inuyasha letting go of Tetsuigia might have been true. "It is possible that the blast for the sacred jewel was so strong that it forced Inuyasha to let go of Tetsuigia at the very last moment," said Sango as the possibility of Inuyasha being alive grew slightly larger.

"Yes, but now the question is…in what direction did Inuyasha get sent too?" said Kikyo as she sat on a nearby rock and looked into the sky in front of her.

It was then that Tetsuigia pulsed to life as if it had an answer. "What?" said Sesshomorru in surprise as he found out he could understand what the Tetsuigia was saying through the pulses.

"What's wrong Sesshomorru?" said Kikyo getting up from the rock she was sitting on and walking over to the Lord of the Western Lands.

"It's Tetsuigia again. It knows where Inuyasha is. It hears masters call and it wants to be returned to him immediately," said Sesshomorru who reached out to Tetsuigia again only this time it did not put up a barrier.

It sensed Sesshomorru's intentions and let him hold it in its hands, but it did not transform into the mighty blade that Inuyasha could make it do.

Again the sword pulsed more rapidly similar to an increased heartbeat as if screaming to Sesshomorru to find Inuyasha immediately. "From the way it was pulsing just then I think it wants us to find Inuyasha quick, fast, and in a hurry," said Shippo who had never seen Tetsuigia pulse like that before.

"Yes it does. It tells me to go north…far north it seems to find Inuyasha," said the Demon Lord of the Western Lands.

"Then that is where we must go to find Inuyasha before he succumbs to death…or something much worse," said Miroku and the others agreed.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-Inuyasha Yet Not Inuyasha

They traveled north for several weeks now and found no trace of Inuyasha. Still they traveled on roads, jagged cliffs, and through mountains. Following the directional pulse that the Tetsuigia gave off the group followed Sesshomorru on where to go. Today they were on a pathway that led through some farming areas, but still no Inuyasha. "Are you sure that toothpick of a sword knows where it's going Sesshomorru," said Koga who had been complaining recently in the passed few days and was starting to get annoying.

Sesshomorru stopped and looked at Koga for a moment as if to tell him to watch what he says about Tetsuigia before continuing forward. "We have to trust Tetsuigia or we may never find Inuyasha," said Miroku who returned a few waves to some people out in the fields that waved to them.

Sesshomorru said nothing he had things on his mind at that moment. Fortunately he had entrusted Jaken to take care of Rin for him while he was away and even though Rin could be a handful even for Jaken he knew she was in good care. His thoughts immediately went to Inuyasha who had in his mind been an abomination of his family and a stain on the clan name. Nevertheless, after what Inuyasha did to kill Naraku he was not so sure anymore.

It took a lot of courage to do what Inuyasha did and though he would never admit it to anyone other then himself…he was impressed by Inuyasha since his freedom from his imprisonment. He had seen and heard Inuyasha become stronger then he could ever imagine by fighting battle after battle against Naraku. He was always pushing himself physically and spiritually to combat the attacks by Naraku, yet he prevailed each time. He tried to figure out what drove Inuyasha to fight with everything he had, but he couldn't figure it out no matter how hard he looked at it. "Huh?" said Sesshomorru as he smelled something…familiar.

Everyone else stopped as well, but didn't know why until Koga, Shippo, and Kilala smelled it too. "Inuyasha," said Koga, Shippo, and Sesshomorru at the same time. They could smell scent of Inuyasha and his blood indicating he was in this area before. The scent was at first faint due to it being several weeks old, but still left a trail behind to follow.

"Where does the scent lead?" Kikyo asked as in her mind this was the closest thing to finding Inuyasha since Tetsuigia started pulsing.

"It's hard to say. The scent is faint, but we should be able to follow it…to a point," said Sesshomorru who accelerated his walking pace considerably as did everyone else.

The scent lead them to a small market place that was similar to one that they had visited before…with Inuyasha. It seemed everything around them remind them of Inuyasha in some shape or form. "Is the scent getting stronger at all?" said Sango to Kilala who made a sound indicating that it was, but barely.

"There are other scents in this place besides Inuyashas, which will make it more difficult to find him then before if the trail leads through here," said Sesshomorru as they started to walk through the crowd of people.

"Maybe we should ask someone for help and see if anyone remembers seeing Inuyasha at all," said Shippo who had to cling to Kagomes back to prevent being absorbed into the hectic crowd of the market place.

"I'll ask around," said Kagome who was back to her old self by that time and was able to move around without feeling pain from recent battle wounds.

She ran to a chubby man selling some fish he had recently caught. "Yes young lady how may I help you today? Would you like to buy some fresh fish perhaps?" said the man who gave a chubby smile when greeting her.

"Uh…no thanks anyway. Um…I was wondering if you knew someone I have been searching for," said Kagome who gave a weak smile when she asked.

"Oh? Who?" said the chubby man.

"Well he's a half-demon, with long silver hair, doggy ears, wears red, and has somewhat of a mean temper," she said waiting for the man to freak out over a half-demon. Surprisingly he didn't.

"No, I'm sorry, but I haven't met such a person fitting that description. However…nah it couldn't be him," said the chubby man as he thought about it more.

"What? Tell me please it's very important," said Kagome.

"Well from my understanding of it he's been seen here for a few weeks now. From my understanding of it he was found on the pathway by an old man and his 10-year-old Granddaughter…err…Sonya I think it was. Anyway they found him on the road and he was a complete and utter mess. Look like he had been in a fight with a room filled with over a thousand blades. Apparently he was covered head to toe in his own blood and barely conscious. He comes in every once in a while to get food and supplies for the old man he has sworn to serve for saving him until the debt is paid back. He's supposed to come in tomorrow afternoon to get some healthy food for the old man," said the chubby man.

"The last part doesn't sound like Inuyasha at all," said Kagome surprised about the last part.

"Yeah I thought so too that's why I didn't want to bring up due to the description you gave me didn't fit the guy. Especially the hair, it's long, but it's not silver…it's black. Another reason I didn't want to bring him up before is because the man's name isn't Inuyasha," said the chubby man.

"What is his name?" said Kagome curiously.

"I can't really remember it because it's not really said a lot around me. I think it begins with a t, but I'm not sure. I think its Tet…Tetso…(mumbling: no that's not it. What was it again?)…Tetsugia…Tetsuigia! That's the name Tetsuigia. Apparently he muttered it in his sleep when he was unconscious so the two people that found him have called him that ever since," said the chubby man.

"Thank you so much for your time," said Kagome excitedly as she was about to run off.

"Hold on a minute! If you want to meet him at the place that he is staying, then you will want to go a little bit east of here and then you will see the home at the very top of a grassy hill next to the woods. It's the exact route he would take to get their," said chubby man as he pointed east.

"Thank you again," said Kagome who bowed and ran off.

"No problem," yelled the chubby man who waved to her from his fish shop.

Kagome immediately ran to the rest of the group and told them everything. "If that's the case Kagome we should wait nearby to see if he does walk by. I'm sure the Tetsuigia or one of our esteemed demons will tell us if he is nearby and with the description of the person we believe to be Inuyasha then we still have a chance at finding some answers," said Miroku as they headed to the east market area and waited.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4-Inuyasha Discovered

The next day came slowly almost painfully if that were possible for Kagome, Kikyo, and the others as they waited for the one they had been waiting for to arrive. The plan was not to confront the supposed Inuyasha, but rather find him and follow him to his new home and then try and confront him their in a secluded location. Sesshomorru was reluctant, but agreed while Koga made it clear to everyone that he hated the plan because it was not his style. They were each paired into group of three. Kilala was with Sango, Miroku was with Koga, and Kikyo, Kagome, and Shippo were grouped together. Sesshomorru would hide in the shadows of the buildings roofs. "Are you sure this will work Kagome?" said Shippo in whisper who was getting nervous as time passed.

"It has to Shippo because if it doesn't we will have to try and confront him at the home and I don't want us to do that…at least not yet," Kagome whispered as they saw more people fill the streets of the market.

For several hours, they waited until it was the afternoon and they had almost given up hope…until 'he' appeared. Kikyo saw him first and gasped as did the other do the same or something similar when they saw him.

It was Inuyasha and he was alive, from the way he looked, you would think he was of the undead. "His face…his body," they all whispered at the same time.

His body was covered in bandages as well as the clothes he normally wore and the skin that did show on his face was either cut, burned, or both. His hair was black with no lines or hint of silver coloring in them whatsoever. His eyes were still amber, but they only had a faint glow as if the candle behind the eyes that made them amber was dying out. They looked tired and sad as if Inuyasha had been recently haunted by something that he would consider troubling.

Slowly Inuyasha walked to different places and gathered what he need for those who took him in to their home. No one looked at him as he walked along doing what needed to be done, but they did talk about him when he was out of their voice range. What Shippo, Koga, Kilala, and Sesshomorru heard them say about Inuyasha made their fur stand on end. "What did those people say?" said Kagome to Shippo.

"You don't want to know Kagome and I think the others don't want to say it either," said Shippo angrily.

Inuyasha seemed obvious to all this as he started leaving to the area where he came without a fuss…until. "Hey you!" came a nasty voice from behind Inuyasha.

It was a human, who a little taller then Inuyasha and well built for his size making him look rather intimidating. 'Inuyasha,' thought Kikyo, as she knew he was in no shape to fight anyone much less a foolish human being like this one before him.

"Yes," said Inuyasha in a weak voice.

The next thing that happened really got the demon part of the group as well as the others blood boiling as the figure with the nasty voice punched Inuyasha right in the head. The force of the impact caused Inuyasha to lose all he had acquired for the family and exposing it to the dirty road.

"HAHA! Oh I'm sorry I thought you were a crippled fool…oh wait you are! HAHAHA!" said the man as Inuyasha struggled to get up.

Kagome, Shippo, Sango, and the others wanted to help, but they did not want to reveal themselves…even if it did cost Inuyasha a few more bruises or two. Inuyasha finally stood up with that very same sad look on his face he had before he had been punched in the face. "You are strong for an idiot, but you are not strong enough to hurt me with an attack like that," said Inuyasha in what almost sounded like an intimidating voice if it was not so weak sounding.

"I think my punch must have sent some of your brain out the side of your head because I could have sworn you said my punch didn't hurt you," said the man who felt the urge to punch him again.

"If only you knew what fragments of the memories I have left that was my life. If only you could see my most clear and possibly most recent memory of that life then you would be on your knees…begging for forgiveness," said Inuyasha as his voice became distinctly stronger and angrier then it was before.

"Oh is that so well then allow me to ask for your forgiveness as I send my fist into your face!" said the man who aimed his fist clear at Inuyasha head…only it never made it to its target.

Neither the demons Sesshomorru, Shippo, Koga, or Kilala intercepted the attack that was about to stroke Inuyasha. Nor did Kikyo, Kagome, or Sango do anything as well to stop the attack, but in fact were all surprised that the person who stopped the attack was none other then Inuyasha himself.

Right before the attack with the man's fist hit Inuyasha in the face Inuyasha moved only a brief motion to his right and then grabbed with his bandaged left hand the elbow section of that extends the arm out all the way…hard. "You are going to wish you hadn't done that…the first time and now," said Inuyasha as he squeezed at the elbow joint causing the man to scream in pain. Kagome and the others didn't know if they should be impressed or shocked at this maneuver.

"What…are you…doing? You're…hurting…my…ar…arm!" said the man as he found himself on his knees in pain.

"As I told you before…you would be on your knees…begging for forgiveness. Now…BEG!" said Inuyasha as he squeezed even more to a point where you could hear the ligament ready to break like an old cup hitting the floor.

"I'm….sorr…sorry…for punch…punching youuuuu…before…earlier. I…was…not… (wincing)…not myself. Pleaseeeeeeee…forgive…meeeeeeee…for my past and present…transgressions," the man said.

Inuyasha looked at the man and looked at the elbow ligament he now held in his hand. A slight bit more pressure and he would break the man arm in two never to be used again for as long as the man lived. He had to make a choice then and there. Would he show mercy? Or crush the man's spirit like he could the elbow ligament with ease. "Do you fear the gods?" Inuyasha asked the man.

"What? Ahh!" said the man.

"Answer my question. Do you fear the Gods?" said Inuyasha as he continued to hold the pressure on the elbow ligament steady.

"Yeah…of course…I do. Whyyyy?" said the man as the pain continued to serve as a reminder that Inuyasha was in control.

"Good. You should be fearful of the Gods and their rage. But…you should fear me just as equally for the next time you or any of your friends tries this on me again. I will show you what true fear is in not being able to move your arm ever again," said Inuyasha as he removed his bandaged hand from the man's arm, picked up his things, and walked away without another word.

"Now we follow him," said Kagome to the others as they followed Inuyasha to his new found home.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5-Introductions Both New and Old

The sun started to lower itself as Inuyasha came across his home that he shared with an old man and his granddaughter. He slid open the door and entered the home only to stop as he heard people talking to one another in a nearby room.

Voices he did recognized indicating one thing…they had guests. He walked slowly to the source of the talking and stopped at the door that led to the room and decided to wait a moment more. 'What am I doing? I should not spy on them! This man saved me from death,' thought Tetsuigia as he opened the door and saw a small group of people sitting with the old man and Sonya.

The group consisted of a priestess, a demon hunter, and a monk to his left. To his right was a younger version of the priestess in strange clothing, a wolf demon, a little fox demon, and a tall dog demon. "Tetsuigia! How wonderful it is for you to join us," said the Grandfather who motioned for Inuyasha to enter the room.

Inuyasha stayed where he was. "I'd rather not. I have to properly deposit what I got at the market for you and Sonya today," said Inuyasha who showed what he had paid for earlier.

"I see. Did you run into trouble on your way back?" said the Grandfather suspiciously to Inuyasha who remained silent for a moment.

'He knows. But…how? Could THEY have told him?' thought Inuyasha as his eyes went over to the newcomers in the room and carefully looked at the guests suspiciously.

"Well Tetsuigia? Please answer my question," said Grandfather.

"I met with…a minor inconvenience earlier today, but I managed to…handle it," said Inuyasha calmly.

"Good. Once you've put everything away please join us. Our guests here say they have much to talk to about that you should listen to," said the Grandfather.

"Maybe another time. For now I must prepare dinner for you and all our guests. It was nice meeting all of you. Sonya please assist me in preparing the food," said Inuyasha who bowed respectfully and left sliding the door closed after Sonya left the room.

"That was unexpected," said Shippo who scratched his head in confusion.

"Yeah! Since when does he even know how to prepare food," said Koga who received a sigh from everyone for his stupidity.

"You will have to forgive him. He has been…difficult to deal with since he started moving around," said the Grandfather.

"That is understandable, but I don't understand why Inuyasha doesn't look like a half-demon or hasn't transformed into his demon counterpart?" said Miroku who found that Inuyasha's appearance most puzzling since he first saw him in the market place.

"I think I have answer to your question Miroku, but just so you know it is just my opinion and maybe wrong," said the Grandfather.

"We'd still like to hear it," said Kikyo who believed any form of explanation was better then none at all.

"Very well. From what you told me earlier about Tetsuigia or…Inuyasha if you will, then it is my belief that when Inuyashas lost a significant amount of his blood that it was in fact more of his demon blood then human. Since then what little demon he has had in himself that is left saved him from crossing deaths door. At the same time his demon side that remained healed some his more severe wounds while under me and my daughters care," said the Grandfather.

"That would explain his hair being black rather then silver," said Shippo.

"However, from what you have told us about Inuyasha's demon side it seems that it was not completely gone," said Sesshomorru.

"Yes and I believe Tets…err rather Inuyasha's demon side is coming back," said Sonya's Grandfather.

"How can you tell?" said Kagome curiously.

"I can't really tell for sure, but…I been suspecting it for several days now. My suspicions began 6 nights ago when Sonya came into my room and told me she had heard a noise of something terrifying near her room. I…reluctantly got up because I thought she had just had a bad dream…until I heard it myself. We had discovered that the source of the noise came from Inuyasha's room. More importantly, we discovered it was coming from him as he slept. Originally, he would toss and turn in his sleep and he would yell in pain from the nightmares he had suffered at night. When he started sleeping, but now they have become…different," said the Grandfather.

"Are you saying that his demon side is coming out through his sleep?" said Shippo who was like everyone else was surprised by this turn of events.

"Yes. The next night I checked on him again only to find his demon side came back when he spun his head completely around and started speaking in a demonic language," said the Grandfather.

"Have you told Inuyasha this?" said Kikyo sounding concerned.

"Unfortunately…I did. When I did he seemed surprised about it at first, but that went away almost immediately as if part of him knew he was doing it," said the Grandfather.

There was a knock at the door and the rice paper door slid open. Sonya walked in first and Inuyasha came in second with rice, sushi, and herbal tea. "Sorry we were late, but Tetsuigia wanted to make everything precise down to the last piece of rice in a bowl," said Sonya who sat down next to her Grandfather with their trays of food.

"Heh. There is nothing wrong Sonya with being precise about the things we do when we want everything to be equal for your guests," said Inuyasha who placed the food on front of every one of their guests.

"The food looks great!" said Shippo who was about to eat only to have his mouth shut for him by Sesshomorru to indicate not to eat at that moment.

Just as Inuyasha was placing Kikyo's tray he lost its grip and spilled it all over her and the floor. Everyone was quiet as they saw what had happened. "I…I'm sorry…for that mishap," said Inuyasha whose hands were shaking violently as he tried to clean up the mess.

"Its all right it wasn't your fault," said Kikyo kindly as she put her hand on one of his causing the shaking decreased drastically.

"No…it…it was my fault," said Inuyasha freed himself of Kikyo's hand and picked up the mess and left the room.

"Kagome. How come you didn't use the 'SIT' command on him? If I had done that I would have been down on the ground before I knew what hit me," said Miroku curiously.

"That's because Inuyasha isn't a lecherous monk like you," said Sango who punched Miroku in the head for that statement.

"Inuyasha is wrong about it being his fault," said Sesshomorru as he took a sip of tea.

"And how is that so? You saw what happened. He was rude and spilled her food and drink all over her. That's insulting no matter how you look at it," said Koga who was trying to win Kagome over by putting down Inuyasha only to receive a glare from both her and Kikyo.

"Maybe from your eyes Wolf Demon, but not from mine. Inuyashas hands were shaking violently as he was cleaning everything up, but they were not shaking from fear of being punished by Kagome. If you looked carefully Koga you would see he no longer holds the rosary on his neck," said Sesshomorru who ate some of the sushi.

"Oh yeah! If his hands weren't shaking from the fear of Kagome then why was his hands shaking?" said a baffled Koga.

"From tissue and skeletal damage," said Grandfather calmly as he proceeded to drink some tea after speaking.

"From tissue and skeletal damage?" said everyone, but Sesshomorru curiously.

"Yes. As I told you before Inuyasha arrived that he had severe wounds other then the exterior ones and that of loss of blood. He had other wounds that I didn't mention before like internal bleeding, broken bones, shattered ribs, memory loss, and bone fragments jammed into his muscles in his arms, legs, and hands. He's like a walking mirror that when hit hard enough shattered physically and mentally everywhere into many scattered pieces that have slowly been coming together without anyway of telling, which of the pieces goes where," said the old man as he ate some sushi.

"That must be why Inuyashas sword brought us here. To make sure all the pieces went in their proper places," said Sango.

"Yes. From what you've told me about Inuyashas sword it could very well have sent you here to bring back its master to his former glory. I suggest you try AFTER you've eaten and regained some of the strength you lost finding him," said the old man who had some rice and some tea afterwards.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6-Shadowed Memories

Tetsuigia left the house shortly after cleaning up the mess. He wanted to clear his head and it just so happened that he need to fill up on water for storage. He walked through the trees to a nearby stream to retrieve some. As he walked, he found many of his fragmented memories of the past come together more.

They told him that he as well as those "guests" in the house were friends and people he could trust. But there were other images of his past that questioned the others on whether they were truly his friends…or enemies. He saw battles in which he fought against them as well as beside them making him question those feeling and memories.

When he arrived at the river stream, he filled the bucket with water until it was full and heavy. He then put the bucket down and took his bandaged hands and then filled them with water as he then proceeded to cover his face with his hands. The cool water helped refresh what felt like an aging face. He stared at the water a bit more as he tried to come to terms with his situation. "What am I? Who am I?" he said out loud.

The water rippled from the drops of water on his face that fell into it. It changed from his complexion from what he usually saw to a man with silver hair, dog like ears, and yellow amber eyes. "Don't you know who you are? You're pathetic," said the face in the water in an arrogant voice that seemed familiar to him.

"Who are you?" said Tetsuigia to the reflection in the water.

"Don't you know? Come here. I'll tell you," said the reflection as it motioned with a hand for Inuyasha to come closer.

Inuyasha leaned more closely to the reflection till it seemed they were both a breath away. "Who…are…you?" said Tetsuigia again in a more frightened and curiously at the same time.

The reflection changed to a more sinister form. One with red blood eyes, more erect ears, stripes on his face, and mean looking demon teeth. "I'M YOU!" yelled the reflection as it attack Inuyasha from the water and grabbing his head with its demon hand.

"AHHHH!" said Tetsuigia as he moved away before it could get him. Tetsuigia then looked around and saw…nothing.

He had hallucinated what had just happened in the river. He could feel his head becoming in pain and he found himself on his knees as his hands shook more violently then they hand at the house. "You can feel it can't you? The blood in your body burning every now and then. Dark urges of a demonic kind infesting your head," said a voice.

"Shut up. Leave me alone," said Tetsuigia as he tried to block out the voice in his head.

"No Inuyasha. I won't stop. Not now…not ever. I am a part of you whether you admit it or not. The thing that haunts every dark corner of your mind," said the voice that seemed so close to him that it was almost as if Tetsuigia could feel him talking right behind him.

"I SAID LEAVE ME ALONE!" yelled Tetsuigia at the top of his lungs.

His voice echoed in the trees as birds leaped from their perches at the sound of his voice. "As you wish…for now," said the voice as he sensed the pain stop in his head and the hands almost stop shaking entirely.

He waited their in silence for a few minutes to make sure it was actually gone before he got up and picked up the bucket of water and started returning to the house. "Well see demon…well see," said Tetsuigia as he made his way to the clearing.

He stopped abruptly as he looked at the house as more people arrived to it. They weren't like the others though…they were priests. Seven in total and each he could feel were quite powerful. "Master of the house please come out we would like a word with you," said what looked like the leader.

After a few moments Inuyasha noticed Sonya's Grandfather coming out of he house. "Yes what can I do for you seven priests?" said the old man.

"Greetings I am Bashimi leader of the Holy Seven Priests. We requests that you bring forth the one known to everyone known as Tetsuigia," said Bashimi.

"Tell me why you want to see this man," said the old man.

"Because we have reason to believe he is not a man, but in fact an abomination of two different species," said Bashimi who tried to walk forward, but was denied by the old man.

"What do you mean by 'abomination of two different species'?" said the old man.

"I mean to say he's a half-demon. A full fledged demon is bad enough, but it is our beliefs as well as the beliefs of other priests and priestess that half-demons should be exterminated," said Bashimi who tried again to advance, but was once again denied.

"What proof do you have that this Tetsuigia person is with me and that he is in fact a half-demon if in fact a demon at all," said Sonya's Grandfather as he now advanced pushing the leader back to his group.

"People in the market told us he lives with you and he started an incident earlier today that he won against despite his physic of a…'man'. His physical nature from what we have heard is described to be…unnatural," said Bashimi.

"So I have heard from those same people who were the market. If you had seen Tetsuigia in his condition as I did when I first saw him bleeding, hurting, and suffering the way he was. It would be you whom people would consider to be…unnatural when it came to judging someone like him. Since I am no longer able leave the house as I used to as a young man every morning Tetsuigia does in my stead…to get me things. He sometimes goes to the market with my Granddaughter Sonya and not once has he harmed a single hair on her head. Yet you are accusing him of being a half-demon, which I think there is nothing wrong in being. As long as Tetsuigia does not harm me or my Granddaughter, which he has not done the entire time he has been here he is more then welcome in this house. Now will you please leave the presence of my home so I may go back to eating my delicious that dinner Tetsuigia prepared for me," said the old man as he gave a minor bow and turned back to the house.

"What do we do now sir," said one of the priests behind him.

"Well find another place nearby to stay for the night. Before we do however, I want you here watching the house and hen reporting back what is happening. There is something more here then that old fool is telling us. I can sense it," said Bashimi as he and the other five left for the night to find shelter.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7-Demon's Shadow

The priest that stayed behind was Bashimi's younger brother Sashimi who had followed his older brother into being a priest ever since he was young. Now they were on the trail of an abomination that was a half-demon, which was considered horrible on both sides of life. Though Sashimi never really felt any hatred towards half-demons he was loyal to his brother and that was all that mattered. He moved himself around the house to a wooded area where he could see the house yet no one would see him…unless someone was behind him. "Maybe Bashimi has this old man figured out wrong for the one helping the half-demon," said Sashimi out loud wondering what was going to happen.

His opinion changed when he notice a bandaged figure coming out of the woods on the opposite side and heading for the house. 'Is he…the half-demon?' thought Sashimi as he watched as the bandaged figure entered the house without a hint of knowing that he was being watched.

"I suggest you leave him alone," said a voice from behind.

Sashimi spun around and saw a beautiful woman in priestess clothing standing there with her bow and quiver full of arrows.

Sashimi recognized her almost instantly, but was still surprised when he did because she was supposed to be…dead. "You're…you're Kikyo!" said Sashimi who had to slightly back away from her.

He found himself backing into something larger then himself and more menacing looking. "I would listen her if I were you," said a calm, but still pretty terrifying voice.

Sashimi looked up and saw a towering full-fledged demon face with a fearsome look in his eye. Sashimi moved away from him and to his left. "What is this? First an undead priestess and now a full-blooded demon defending a half-demon. That doesn't make sense at all," said Sashimi who motioned his holy staff in defensive stance.

"It does when you consider we are his friends and family," said Sesshomorru as others appeared around Sashimi in a complete circle.

"I won't go down without a fight," said Sashimi who readied himself for a fight to the death.

At this point Sesshomorru had finally lost his patients with the priest and immediately ran up to him and grabbed him by the throat. "Listen to me you pathetic human. The half-demon you are trying to exterminate is my brother and recently he just went to hell and back in destroying a being far more powerful then him by nearly killing himself. If you do not tell your leader to back off I will see to it personally that you will have seen like them one final sunrise. UNDERSTAND!" said Sesshomorru who got an immediate nodding from Sashimi.

"Yes…si…sir. I…I uh understand clearly," said Sashimi as Sesshomorru let go of him.

"Good. Now get out of my sight before I strike you down," said Sesshomorru who motion his dog like claws extending for usage.

Sashimi immediately saw this and ran back to his brother who he found after asking around found them staying at a local inn near the market place. "Then we were correct to suspect the old man in taking in a half-demon. Not only that, but the half-demon has family and friends who wish to protect him for some unknown reason," said Bashimi as he drank some tea.

"Yes master. But there is more," said Sashimi.

"Oh?" said Bashimi who raised an eyebrow. He had assumed that was everything.

"This…half-demon I believe has corrupted one of our fellow priests," said Sashimi worriedly as Bashimi stopped sipping tea and looked up at Sashimi.

"Who?" said Bashimi in a serious manner.

"His name is Miroku. It is said he wields a cursed hand that creates a Wind Tunnel that has been passed down to him from his father," said Sashimi.

"Hmmmmmm. This is most troublesome. Well have to take action if we are to deal with this half-demon appropriately. No doubt Tetsuigia has mastered his demonic powers and corrupted our fellow brother in arms. All the more reason to deal with this half-demon now more then ever…and ahead of schedule," said Bashimi as he finished the rest of his tea and ordered his brother to leave. There was much to do and so little time to do it.

(Back at the house)

"I'm sorry you had to do that. Now it is you who may become a target for the Holy Seven Priests," said Sonya's Grandfather as they met at the doorway.

"It was an unfortunate necessity, but at least it will keep them away from Inuyasha," Miroku said. The old man nodded in agreement.

"Where is Inuyasha?" said Kagome curiously as she looked around to find he was nowhere to be seen.

"He is resting in his room upstairs. I believe today has taken brought greater burden for him then it ever has," said the Grandfather who looked saddened by this.

"Oh! Well…I wanted to give him his sword if that is all right with you of course," said Kagome.

The old man just smiled at her. "You do not need my permission. If you desire to see him then that is what you should do so. But we must be quiet because I just put Sonya to bed after an exhausting day," said the old man as he escorted them to Inuyashas room.

Inuyashas room was the second door on the right as they came up the stairs quietly as possible to not disturb Sonya in her sleep. As they came to Inuyashas door they heard demonic sounds coming from his room. Carefully they opened the door to a point where they could all see inside the room. It wasn't big, but wasn't small either. It had one window that was currently open and a small closet for clothing.

On the floor were used and unused bandages that Inuyasha must have daily applied and removed during his time staying in the house. Inuyasha himself was sleeping with his back against the wall as more demonic noises came out of his mouth while he slept. Then suddenly Inuyashas head, which had been leaning downward shot up and his eyes opened showing them to be blood red. "I command you in the name of Lucifer to spread the blood of the innocent," said the demonic voice as Inuyashas head spun around in a complete circle as blood slowly came out of the corners of his mouth before going back to sleep.

"That's…disturbing," said Miroku who had seen possessions in his time as a monk, but not like that one.

"As you can see it is as I feared. Inuyashas demonic side grows stronger in his sleep. He MUST receive his sword if we are to suppress his demonic nature and to restore him to the way he was before," said the Grandfather.

"Should we try and wake him up?" said Shippo.

"No! In doing so might cause the demon side in him to surface and do some damage to anyone who can't contain him. In his demonic state he knows no fear, no pain, no death, and all at the expense of his very soul," said Sesshomorru.

"Then what do we do? We can't just let his demonic side get stronger," said Sango.

"We will have to wait till tomorrow when he awakens and hopefully he will embrace his past as he should," said Sesshomorru who slowly closed the rice paper.

Unknown to all of them a figure heard the entire conversation outside Inuyashas open window.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8-The Awakening

The next day seemed to come quickly for everyone as Sonya, her Grandfather, and Inuyasha were all up and about. Inuyasha did some minor chores as if what happened to him last night and what his demonic side never happened at all. "I can't believe Inuyasha is going about the day as if everything is normal," whispered Sango as Inuyasha was making breakfast for everyone.

"Yes, but I imagine it's a front to not show any weakness in himself. You saw what happened to his hands last night and when he was asleep. If we are going to return Inuyasha back into his old self then we better do it today," said Miroku who found the tea and rice that had been prepared for them was acceptingly good.

Everyone agreed as they finished up their meal and handed Inuyasha the bowls and cups one at a time. As he was putting them away his hands started to shake and tried to shield it from Kagome and the others eyes, but Kagome noticed it right before he did. However, before she could say or do anything Inuyasha involuntarily lost control of one of the last bowl he was about to put away to be cleaned. It shattered on the floor as Inuyasha fell to his knees with hands shaking as he grabbed his head screaming in pain. "Tetsuigia what is wrong?" said little Sonya as she ran right in front of him as he writhed in pain.

Everyone immediately ran over and looked at Inuyasha as he squirmed as he began to…change. His once burned skin…was becoming healed and muscular as the bandages on him broke as the skin on his body looked less burned by the second. His hands…grew and extended demon claws from them as he let go of his face and stared at them in pain and horror.

His eyes…they became blood red, his face…had two purple stripes on either side of it, and his hair…went from long black to long silver in a flash of red demon energy. When Sonya saw this she became too terrified to move as Tetsuigia slowly rose half way and then grabbed her by the throat and then proceeded to lift her into the dangling and squirming for her life. **"Nothing is wrong…except you not being digested in my stomach,"** said Inuyasha in a deep, scary, and demonic voice as he licked his lips as drool came out of his mouth.

Inuyasha moved her forward as he opened his mouth for what looked like trying to eat Sonya whole. "INUYASHA!" Kagome screamed and in that moment stopped Inuyasha instantly. Sonya's head was less then an inch away form Inuyashas mouth and teeth as he turned to face Kagome and the others.

It was then that the sword Tetsuigia began to pulse again at Sesshomorru's waist once more as Inuyasha started to walk closer to them. Before he did however, he threw Sonya to the side like some piece of garbage. **"I haven't heard that name for seems like a small eternity," said Inuyasha as Tetsuigia pulsed more and more.**

"Please Inuyasha you know why we are here. Now let us help you," said Kikyo.

Inuyasha stopped walking and started laughing as if he had heard a joke somewhere in Kikyo's words. "What's so funny?" said Shippo curiously.

"**You are fool! All of you are. You all want to save me? Or rather…'save' the human side that now temporarily sleeps within this body that houses the both of us," **said the demonic side as it began to walk once more closer to them.

"Stay back Inuyasha we will defend ourselves if we have to if you fight us," said Miroku who motioned his staff towards Inuyasha as a sign to fight back.

"**Fight you? No you misunderstood. I intend…to kill you!"** said Inuyasha as he moved at a speed that everyone originally believed only Sesshomorru could achieve and punched Miroku in the face. The combined force of the punch from Inuyashas demon speed and strength sent Miroku flying into the wall and going through it.

Everyone retreated to get their weapon or get out of Inuyashas range of attack. Kilala transformed into her fiercer form to stall Inuyasha and prepared to attack. However, Sesshomorru stepped forward to confront the demon half of Inuyasha. "So…my brother. Is this what it has come to?" said Sesshomorru as he took Tetsuigia out from his waist.

Inuyasha immediately recognized the blade. **"That blade…(Tetsuigia pulsing)…that sword! That is the weapon that suppresses me and allows my weaker half to come out,"** said the demonic Inuyasha as he suddenly felt a pain in his head and stepped back.

"You remember who you are, but not your human half. That is why the Tetsuigia pulsed to me every now and then. To tell me when 'you' would be free other then night fall and only then did it tell me where to go," said Sesshomorru as he walked closer to Inuyasha.

"**NO! GET AWAY!"** yelled Inuyasha as he dashed backwards away from Sesshomorru to get away from the Tetsuigia.

"I know the human side of you will remember everything that you do when you touch this sword. I know that you will be suppressed and the old…more balanced Inuyasha will return. That…is what I intend to achieve when I give you back your sword," said a calm Sesshomorru as he still advanced causing Inuyasha to back into the wall behind him.

The sword began to pulse more and more as the demonic Inuyasha began to feel pain as its influence was becoming weakened by Tetsuigia as the swords got closer as he fell to the ground. **"You think that toothpick of a weapon can restrain me forever? You are sadly mistaken. One day I will be released and when I am I will show no mercy to you! And them!"** said the demonic Inuyasha who went from staring at the rusted sword, Sesshomorru, and then finally Kagome and the others before finally grabbing Tetsuigia that was in Sesshomorru's hands.

"We will see little brother. We…will…see," said Sesshomorru as he watched Inuyasha scream in pain as he went through another transform. This time he was turning back once more into the half-demon he once was that they all remembered and loved the most.

"I'm back the way I was before. And I remember…everything," said Inuyasha as he slowly rose from the ground cracking his neck left and right. The sword in Inuyasha's hands transformed into its more lethal counterpart that was Tetsuigia's true form.

"What do we do now? Take care of Miroku?" said Koga said. For him this was a waste of his time with the possible exception of Miroku getting himself punched in the face and driven through a wall.

"Oh no we forgot all about him!," said Sango as she ran over to Miroku who was slowly getting up from the rubble of wound and dirt.

"Ouch. Remind me never to fight Inuyasha like that when he's like that ever again," said Miroku as he was helped up by Sango and then supported by Kilala.

"Sorry Miroku as you can tell I wasn't myself," said Inuyasha wobbling a little seeing as he felt a little light headed after the recent transformation back to his old self.

"It's all right Inuyasha just don't do that again," said Miroku as he wobbled a little to stay onto a steadily two feat.

Inuyasha looked over at a terrified Sonya whose face was full of tears from crying and looking at Inuyasha with terrified eyes as her Grandfather held her. "Trust me when I say this. I have no intention of acting like that…ever again!" said Inuyasha as he put away his sword and walked out the door with Sonya's face still in his mind before anyone could say anything else.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9-Saints and Sinners

Kikyo ran out of the house to meet Inuyasha who was already in walking somewhat fast. He was near the woods and a hill like area where you could see downward at the market place. "Go away Kikyo. Leave me alone," said Inuyasha who didn't bother to look at her as she stopped several feet away from him.

Kagome came out of the house and looked at Inuyasha and saw that he was emotionally distraught over everything that had just done. "Inuyasha…" said Kagome, but that was as far as she got.

"I said to go away and leave me alone. I don't want to talk about it," said Inuyasha finally turned around to face both of them.

"Why not?" said Kagome in a defiant and somewhat angry tone.

"Because I can't! You saw what I did in there. To Miroku. To…to Sonya. I went from a bruised, burned, and broken human to out of control demon like THAT! (Snaps fingers) You saw Sonya's face as she hugged her Grandfather. She will never trust me again. I was like the older brother she always wanted and now I've become a complete stranger to Sonya now since she can't trust anymore," said Inuyasha, who paused for a moment as if he wanted to stay more, but did not and turned away from both Kikyo and Kagome.

Kagome was taken back by this, but at the same time there was something else that lay beneath the surface of Inuyashas feelings. "There is more. Isn't their Inuyasha," said Sesshomorru who came up from behind Kagome and passed her to a point he was now in between them both.

Inuyasha didn't speak for a moment as he open and closed his hands as Inuyasha looked on into the open sky as if in deep thought. He turned back to face Sheshomorru and Kagome and looked with them with uncertainly. "The demon half of me long ago before I was ever imprisoned in the tree and met Kikyo as always whispered its deepest darkest desires on what it wants me to do YOU and everyone else I know and don't. It's always whispered in my head to kill Sango, Miroku, Koga, YOU…Sesshomorru, Shippo, and even Kikyo and Kagome ever since I met you all," said Inuyasha shocking the group before him.

"It can't be true!" said Shippo in disbelief as he always saw Inuyasha as the father type figure that would protect them all in their hour of need.

"It's true. Before it was always just a meaningless whisper you could ignore and block out when ever I wanted. But now…it's different. Ever since my human and demon sides have started to become a lot more…independent without one relying on the other thing have gotten…worse. The whispers have become worse by becoming close to being like voices you can't ignore like before. Ever since I transformed back and forth between my human and demon forms I could remember one or the other when I was in that form. But now…to be both I now remember everything the other has done these passed several week and more!" said Inuyasha who knew that Sesshomorru would understand, but not Kagome.

"What do you mean?" said Kagome not understanding.

"Do you remember when Inuyasha transformed and slaughtered that moth demon and the bandits before I arrived?" asked Sesshomorru to Kagome.

"Of course, but I don't…oh my…!" Kagome gasped as she realized what Inuyasha was talking about. He now remembered the slaughtering of those bandits and how he was going to kill those who begged for their lives until Sesshomorru intervened.

"Now do you understand? Everything that I am and what I've done in the passed that I could not remember I now DO remember. And there are some of those things I don't want to remember, but keep playing back in my head…even now," said Inuyasha who turned his head and stared at the ground.

"What do we do?" said Kikyo as she was taken back further when she realized that the poor half-demon that she still loved was in more of a personal hell then she could ever imagine.

"You can do nothing. All I can do is keep on living and try to tough it out till by untimely death," said Inuyasha who now started walking away from them and into the woods.

"Wait Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled as she tried to run after him, but was stopped by none other then Sesshomorru who grabbed her by the arm.

"Leave Inuyasha alone. He needs to be alone if he is to come to terms with what has happened to him," said Sesshomorru who escorted her back to the home as the others started to come out wondering what happened.

(Somewhere in a different part of the woods)

Sashimi ran as fast as he could to the other six members of the Holy Seven Priests as they waited for him to report what he had been seeing since last night. He finally met the group who secretly went into the woods last night while Sashimi was spying on Tetsuigia now revealed to be the half-demon dog Inuyasha. His brother and master wanted to go after Inuyasha for a while, but there was always some demon elsewhere that the Holy Seven Priests had to fight before they could get to him. Now they would have their shot to take down Inuyasha and his allies. "Sashimi! You have returned. What news do you have to report?" said Bashimi as he and the other priests sat on some knocked down tree trunks waiting to move.

Sashimi slowed down and stopped to catch his breath before he spoke. "Tetsuigia is really…is really the half-demon…Inu…Inuyasha. And recently…as…assaulted the little girl and her…Grandfather when he…he transformed back into his…true form," said a panting Sashimi who started to breath regularly.

"Really! Are they still alive?" said Bashimi with more interest.

"I think so Master. The girl is terrified of Inuyasha and I believe the old man is as well," said Sashimi who sat down on a tree trunk.

"Master Bashimi let me take care of those two," said the shadowy figure that was one of the priests.

"Wait! You want Kariudo to kill the child and the old man! But…why?" said Sashimi baffled.

"Because my brother these people have help support a half-demon and that is just as bad as being a half or full demon. They must be made examples of if we are to teach people that helping as well as being a half-demon are both wrong. At least when they die they will be purified before they hit the ground and giving a decent burial," said Bashimi who then nodded to Kariudo who was their one moment and then gone the next.

"What do we do while he's gone?" said Sashimi who was a little nervous about killing a fellow human being.

"When he is done Kariudo will send a signal into the air in which for us to come to the house. We will then burn down the house and bury the old man and his Granddaughter in the woods…properly of course," said Bashimi who sat their as if everything to him was normal.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10-Losses and Sorrow

Hours seemed to go by as Inuyasha sat their alone in the woods thinking about everything that had happened to him ever since he was born. It seemed his plan for toughing out everything wasn't working the way he imagined it would. Far from it. He reflected upon everything that was his life from beginning to end over and over again trying to find some meaning or personal truth to his life.

However, he discovered no matter how much he reflected upon his life he wasn't going to get anywhere with it no matter how much he wanted to. "I guess…there is only one thing left…to do," said Inuyasha as he took out Tetsuigia from it sheath. He pointed the blade downward towards his stomach as he sat on his knees. He closed his as he raised the blade above his head as he was about to…kill himself.

"INUYASHA DON'T!" came a voice from behind him as he found himself being tackled by a large mass of people.

"GET OFF! ALL OF YOU! THIS IS THE ONLY WAY!" yelled Inuyasha as he threw Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kilala of his back and onto the ground.

"Is it? Is this what you want Inuyasha," said a female voice.

Inuyasha turned to see Sonya standing there. Sonya herself was behind the back of Kikyo as Kagome and Sesshomorru appeared. Koga was being dragged by Sesshomorru who wanted the wolf to be there for supportive reasons…whether he wanted to or not.

Inuyasha stared into Kikyo's eyes as she stared into his amber ones. It was always said you could see into a person's soul through their eyes and tell if it was one worthy of living. "Yes! Look at me Kikyo. Look at what I am. I am something that should never been born in the first place. I can't control myself when I transform and now the only person who was ever treated me like family is now too terrified to talk to me. Even now she shakes in fear behind you. What am I suppose to do with my life? Fight Naraku? He's dead now. If it is not demons that want my head as a trophy (staring at Sesshomorru for a moment) then it's some priest(s) or priestess, light or dark that want my head as a symbol of their greatness and power. Well guess what? I DON'T! And the only way I can see to get them off my back is to end MY life on MY terms as I see fit," said Inuyasha as he raised the sword over his head and prepared to thrust it into his chest.

"No Inuyasha please!" came a familiar voice of the child he thought he would never hear talking to him again.

It was Sonya.

Inuyasha stopped right as the blade was about to enter passed his clothing and into the chest. "Sonya?" said Inuyasha in surprise as he lowered Tetsuigia and fell to his knees in surprise.

The child walked over to Inuyasha with tears in her eyes as she gently touch his face as they stared into each other's eyes. "Please don't kill yourself. I've always wanted a bigger brother and you are the closest thing to it. Please don't kill yourself…for me," said Sonya as she hugged him with everything she had.

Inuyasha felt torn with in himself as Sonya hugged him. He had to make a choice. Throw her aside and end his own life…or embrace her with a hug and get on with his life. It took him all of ten seconds. He embraced her hug with his own with everything he was. "Very well, but only because you asked so nicely," said Inuyasha with a smile and a tear down his face.

"You dragged me here for this. I'd have a better time chasing my tail," said Koga who was rewarded for that remark was a major hit on the head by Kagome.

"That's low Koga even for you," said Kagome as Koga rubbed his now in pain head.

"OW! With friends like you who needs enemies," said Koga as he slowly moved away from Kagome.

At that point Inuyasha slowly started laughing as did Sonya and finally everyone else at Koga's expense. "Indeed Koga indeed," said Inuyasha in between his laughter. He slowly got up after hug from Sonya and put away Tetsuigia so everyone was reassured he wasn't going to kill himself.

"Lets go back to the house and see Grandfather. He really wants you to come back home," said Sonya as she took his hand a started running a little to get Inuyasha to follow.

"All right. Its about time we went back their anyway. After all its time for lunch," Inuyasha said with a smile as he picked up Sonya and carried her on his back for fun as they ran ahead of the others.

"Inuyasha seems to have found peace in his heart for the first time since he was with me," said Kikyo who had a small smile on her face.

"Yes. I have not seen him like this in what seems like an eternity. And I have to say…it's a nice change for once," said Sesshomorru who also had a small smile on his face.

"True, but you know what people say about change…it never lasts. Especially when it comes to Inuyasha," said Miroku cautiously. It was common with everyone of them that every time Inuyashas luck changed for the better it lasted almost as long as a short sigh.

"It doesn't have to last long Miroku. It just has to last a little while till he's ready to go back to fighting again," said Sango.

Suddenly the smell of smoke became evident and they heard Sonya scream from up ahead out of nowhere. They all started running to see what the problem was. When they got their Inuyasha was holding Sonya so she wouldn't see what was in front of her. What was in front of them was the house…burning in flames. "GRANDFATHER!" screamed Sonya as a side of the house collapsed inside itself.

"Take care of Sonya I'm going in!" Inuyasha sensing Kagome and the others as he ran inside to the burning home to retrieve Sonya's Grandfather.

The smoke filled Inuyashas lungs as he moved from one fiery blazed area to the next looking for its only occupant. When he realized the old man was not on the first floor Inuyasha jumped through the first floor ceiling to the second floor, which he discovered was almost has bad as the first. Inuyasha made his way from one room to the next searching for the old man until he came to the only room that wasn't ablaze or collapsed.

He entered the room expecting to find only Sonya's Grandfather, but…he immediately discovered that there was someone else their other then the old man. "Who the hell are you?" said Inuyasha as he stared at the man who was dressed in priest clothing.

He couldn't see his face, but the man had a holy staff similar, yet different from Miroku. A staff that was secretly a sword, which the figure had deliberately showed as well as concealed in front of Inuyasha. The figure stared at Inuyasha first and then at the bloody body that was Sonya's Grandfather...as did Inuyasha.

"You will know soon enough…half-demon, but for now I'll just leave you my name. It's Kariudo and believe me when I say this abomination. Your suffering…(smiling) has only just begun," said Kariudo who back flipped out the window that was behind him.

Inuyasha looked outside the window to see Kariudo and six other men dressed in priest clothing. Unfortunately, he had no time to deal with them because the fire and smoke that had spread through the house was starting to come into the room. Inuyasha picked up the old man's after rapping up his bloody body in his fire rat clothing that would protect it from the fire.

He looked out the window as before and noticed that the seven priests were no longer their, but he dare not take the risk for fear of a trap they may have set up on that side of the house. "Looks like (cough) I'm doing this (cough) the hard way," said Inuyasha out loud as he kicked down the wall to his left that led into the next room of the house.

Unfortunately for Inuyasha, that room had also become ablaze with smoke and fire and could not be accessed for an escape route. "Only one other (cough) place to go besides the stupid window…up," said Inuyasha as he jumped through the ceiling by punching through it and onto the roof.

He didn't stay long their as he immediately jumped off the roof and onto safer ground. Kagome and the others spotted him and ran over to see if he was okay. He had some minor burns and a cut or two from pieces of sharp wood, but nothing serious. "Inuyasha are you okay," said Miroku as Inuyasha was coughing die to the smoke from his lungs as he tried to breathe normally again.

"I'll…be (cough) fine, but…HE won't (cough) be," said Inuyasha who put down the rapped up body that was Sonya's Grandfather.

Sonya quickly ran to Inuyasha and hugged him, but when Miroku started to unwrap the fire rat clothing that showed Sonya's Grandfather as a bloody corpse Inuyasha had to shield her from his bloody remains. "Who did this to him Inuyasha?" said Sango as she looked over the remains with Miroku.

"It was…a priest that went by the name…Kariudo. He is one of the seven members of the Holy Seven Priests…that want to kill me," said Inuyasha as he pointed to where they appeared on the opposite side of the house.

"We didn't see anyone over their. How is that possible?" said Shippo said worriedly.

"That part of the house is the closest to the woods and was a 'blind spot' for you when you were standing last while I went inside to get the old man," said Inuyasha who saw Sonya now crying like she had never cried before. Inuyasha looked at his once beautiful home now burning into nothingness and at that moment…deep down inside Inuyasha a great rage he had not felt in a long time was awakening.

(Somewhat far away from the house)

"It's a shame we never got a chance to take out Inuyasha or the child, but their will always be a next time," said Bashimi as he and the other members of the Holy Seven Priest walked along an open road.

"I am sorry master, but the child was nowhere around when I infiltrated the house before the old man noticed me. I had just finished killing him when the half-demon appeared searching for him," said Kariudo who bowed his head in shame.

"It's all right Kariudo I did not want you to take on Inuyasha just yet. First we must take care of the monk Miroku and have him join our noble cause of eradicating all demons from this world. Then we will turn the demon slayer next and use her skills against him along with the others Inuyasha travels with. Only then will he be weak enough to kill and send to the under world where…he…belongs," said Bashimi calmly yet seriously.

"Brother wait! What if Inuyasha decides to hunt us after what we did to the old man?" said Sashimi with a hint of fear in his voice.

Bashimi stopped walking and turned to face Sashimi with a confident smile. "Please brother you are worried over nothing. Inuyasha has human as well as well as demon blood running through his body. His human side we be so depressed that by the time he regains his composure to actually want to fight us…it will be too late for him," said a very confident Bashimi as he continued walking along with the others.

Sashimi just stood there for a brief moment as he felt a chilly wind starting to blow against him that gave a shiver up his spine. "I hope it is you who hasn't lost your composure my dear brother," Sashimi mumbled full knowing that if his brother was wrong they were in for a rude welcome from a very dangerous enemy.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11-Choices and Reasons

Inuyasha along with the help of Sonya and Kilala prepared a proper grave for Sonya's Grandfather in a private place in the woods where the sun always seemed to shine down upon. Sonya and Inuyasha agreed it would be the proper place to bury him. Surprisingly to Kagome and the others only Kilala was aloud to join in the burial.

They were sure Inuyasha had his reasons though they couldn't think of any in particular that would prevent them from joining either, but Inuyasha had…insisted on it quite clearly. As the burial proceeding ended Inuyasha whispered something to Sonya before she ran off only leaving Kilala and Inuyasha remaining in the woods. "Do you know why I requested you come to the burial Kilala and not the others?" said Inuyasha who had not turned to face the female fire cat demon.

Though Kilala couldn't talk her movements and noises she made would indicate a response to his question. At that moment she mewed a little in terms of a "No".

"It's quite simple actually. You and I are so much alike regardless of our differences. These…priests hunt demons full and half. What's worse is they kill those who would help them or are considered their friends or allies. We both have people we cared for in the past and still do now. I care for Kagome, Kikyo, Miroku Sango, you, and even…that wolf demon Koga to an extent. You care for them just as much as I do. You maybe even care about them more then I do. You saw that when you saw the remains of the man I considered being a second father to me. You know what they will do to those we care about if nothing is done to stop them," said Inuyasha as his back still faced Kilala.

Kilala let out a growl indicating for Inuyasha to "Get to the point". She had no patience for long speeches such as this.

"Very well then. When I go to hunt these seven priests down and kill them I am going to do horrible things along the way to get…their attention. I am going to do unspeakable things that will forever send me to hell and damnation. I am going to do evil thing. Dark things that no demon dares to ever speak of. Even among that of demons I will do things they would never consider doing. What I'm trying to say is that I want you to come with me to kill them and follow me along this dark path I'm going to walk from which their maybe no return. That once this is all over you can never go back to them or the way that things were before. Will you join me?" said Inuyasha as he finally turned to face Kilala who in her little cat form looked at Inuyasha with surprise at such a question.

She mewed and look away slightly to indicate "I don't know" response because of all she had in her life.

"I understand if you are not sure and I won't think any less of you if you say no. In fact I would respect you more then you could ever know. Since it takes a strong demon to walk such a path it takes an even stronger demon to say no to it. But I want you to consider the fact that the Seven Holy Priest will hunt you regardless if you do nothing to them or not. They will hunt you, Sango, Miroku, and anyone else to your heart you hold dear despite all the demon slaying you have done in your life. What's your answer?" said Inuyasha who saw Kilala struggling with her decision, but already knew her response.

She transformed into her more demonic fire cat form ready to go find the priest. She was ready to follow Inuyasha wherever he went to find those priests. She let out a demonic roar signifying she was ready to go.

"Thank you. You have no idea how much this means to me. Come let's join the others. I have a plan that involves their assistance as well," said Inuyasha as he and Kilala walked side by side to the others.

(Back near the destroyed house)

"Did you hear something?" said Sango who thought she heard Kilala's roaring in the woods.

"I didn't hear anything," said Kikyo.

Of course she had been distracted by all the recent events that had occurred lately since Inuyasha "transformational return" if you could call it that. Plus she had to keep Sonya occupied while they waited for Inuyasha and Kilala to return from the burial of Sonya's Grandfather.

It was then that Kilala and Inuyasha slowly made their appearance from the woods as they walked back to meet the rest of the group. As they all walked up to meet him they noticed Inuyasha and Kilala had a strange look in their eyes as they finally got close enough to see him better. "We have to talk…now," said Inuyasha whose eyes everyone could see were full of a silent, but very noticeable…rage.

This started to make them feel more concerned about what had happened in the woods and a little surprised to see Kilala in her transformed state then her little cat form. "What's going on Inuyasha? Kilala why have you transformed?" said Sango who saw Kilala was not her usual self.

Sango could tell Kilala had a similar fire in her eyes that Inuyasha did that frightened her a little.

"I've devised a plan to bring the Holy Seven Priests to us rather then have us come to them as they would wants us too. And it involves of all of you at the same time while me and Kilala take care of them from…another approach. Koga, Sango, and Miroku will in one spot not far from Kaede's village. Meanwhile Sesshomorru, Kikyo, Kagome, and Shippo will watch over Sonya in Kaede's village for her protection. Kilala and I will bait them to come after us on one front while the rest of them attack the rest of you on another. By diving the seven up we will gain some advantage," said Inuyasha whose amber like eyes, which seemed to…brighten with a…unnatural glow.

"Wait a minute you want to you us as bait! And kill the priests! I can't do that Inuyasha I'm a fellow member of the cloth. To do so would remove me from my priesthood," said Miroku, as he dared not harm another priest.

"Yeah! Besides who died and decided to give you orders mutt. I don't know about the rest of you, but I am not going along with any plan this dog came up with," said Koga who found himself shadowed by Sesshomorru who was now behind him.

"What's wrong about being a dog? Please enlighten me about your belief about us," said Sesshomorru whose claws were now directly poised to rip out Kogas lower back spinal column.

"It doesn't matter Sesshomorru. The plan will not be changed whether these two idiots wants it to be or not. They will go after all of us no matter what and personally…I don't really care what they do to wolf boy over here. They can turn him into their own personal rug for all I care," said Inuyasha whose voice was becoming more serious and threatening with every word that came out of his mouth as his eyes continued to glow more and more unnatural.

What does that suppose to mean?" said Koga who started walking towards Inuyasha and was now face to face with the half-demon.

Inuyasha just gave a wicked looking smile. "Use whatever imagination that's in your poorly shaped head and try figuring it out," said Inuyasha whose eyes stared into the heart of Kogas.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't knock you out and tell you about how your so called 'plan' is stupid and maybe I'll consider following it," said Koga whose fists and feet were primed and ready for almost anything.

Inuyasha smile didn't leave him as if he had hoped Koga would say that. One! Heheheh. I'LL GIVE YOU THREE!" said Inuyasha who grabbed Koga by the throat and basically slammed him into the tree behind him with his hand still attached to his throat.

"Inuyasha stop this," said Miroku who tried to stop Inuyasha, but was surprisingly stopped by none other then Kilala who blocked Miroku and began to growl furiously at the monk.

"Kilala what's gotten into you?" said Sango who didn't understand why her best companion in the world was doing what she was doing.

"Thank you Kilala. Now that the petty distractions are being held at bay I'm now going to divert my attention back to you Koga," said Inuyasha who did not remove his near deadly grip on Koga's throat.

"I…can't…breathe," said Koga who was struggling for air.

"Then I will make the reasons quick and simple. One, Sonya is now those Holy Seven Priests primary target. This…I cannot allow. Two, once they are done with her they will turn their attention to us and find a way to destroy or weaken us. Two and a half...I'm a moody little cuss with no patience for those who are too stupid to see beyond their own ego and just follow orders. And I promise you…you DON'T want to hear reason number three. Got it!" said Inuyasha as Kogas face started going from red to purple.

"Yes…I…I…got…it," said Koga who was about to pass out.

"Good. Now were getting somewhere," said Inuyasha who threw Koga down on the ground by his neck.

Everyone saw Koga was now coughing immensely as he tried to breathe again after nearly having his throat crushed. No one moved from where they stood as Inuyasha turned to face them. It was clear Inuyasha was serious about his intentions for killing the Holy Seven Priest and when Inuyasha was serious, no one could stand in his way. "Let's get the plan set into motion," said Inuyasha as he walked passed the group and was accompanied by Kilala who caught up next to him.

"Wait! What are going to do and what does it have to do with Kilala?" said Sango.

Inuyasha stopped walking and turned his head for Sango to see the evil smile on his face "Let's just say Kilala and I are going to make our presence…felt in the market place to get the priests attention," said Inuyasha who walk towards the market place.

"Inuyasha! Inuyasha! Wait please!" came Sonya's voice from behind.

"Huh? Sonya! What is it?" said Inuyasha who lowered himself on one knee to nearly match Sonya at eye level.

"Are you going to kill the monsters now?" Sonya said curiously.

It was not really any surprise to Inuyasha that she said that since she was still too young to understand what was happening to her Grandfather up to a certain point. As far as she knew her Grandfather had been killed by monsters…nothing more.

He stared into jade green eyes. He wanted to tell her that he would be coming back to see her again and raise her like a big brother should, but…he couldn't. He couldn't even look her in the face at first as he said four simple words to her. "I am a monster," Inuyasha said as he hugged her one more time and then walked away from her along with Kilala.

It was then everyone was worried that the next series of events that would take place would be the darkest yet to come.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12-The Blood Bath...Begins

Everything was peaceful when Inuyasha and Kilala entered the market place. The people were talking and laughing and trade was good that day as people bought and sold different items for food, personal, or business purposes. It would not be the same when Inuyasha and Kilala left. "Now…lets begin," said Inuyasha as he crackled his claws for them to extend to their fullest.

Kilala nodded as Inuyasha made the first move in slicing through a nearby male human with one hand and clawing through another human this time female throat. Kilala attacked mercilessly as well as she attacked with here claws and mouth and letting out a tyrannical cat demon like roar. Needless to say it got everyone's attention one way or another. One man ran away screaming "Help! Blood thirsty demons are attacking!" thus causing a massive wave of people to run on all directions.

"Kilala! We need a few of them alive to tell what happened here. Find a few who will. I'm going in for the kill. Literally!" said Inuyasha as he leaped into the air only to go down to crash and slash through dozens of people of all ages.

Men, Women, and even children were not spared by his assault on them. Kilala looked on for a moment at Inuyashas actions, but immediately followed his orders and she began in finding several people who were cowering in a corner.

One man tried to fend Kilala off for fear of being mauled by her. "Back! Stay back you filthy Demon!" said the man as he tried to attack Kilala with a useless rusty blade he found on the ground.

Such a response infuriated Kilala causing her to easily over power the scared man and in her own rage rip the man to bloody pieces of torn flesh…and shattered bones. The others surrendered to Kilala after seeing that when she motioned them to come with her.

Inuyasha however, was continuing his slaughter of everyone that he got within range of his claws. Several samurai tried to stop him, but were immediately overpowered by him and killed almost instantly. Fools! Nothing you do will stop me. You will all suffer my loss!" said Inuyasha as he continued his slaughtering of the people in the market.

He then released Tetsuigia's Wind Scar on them killing more and more people as he continued to swing his blade everywhere causing the destruction of buildings as well as the death of other people.

After several hours of screams of pain and death the carnage had ended and the death had stopped…for the moment. Inuyasha met up with Kilala who had found five humans to be official witnesses to the slaughtering that took place a few hours ago. Kilala originally had six, but that person tried to run and she had to kill the human to make an example out of him for the others. The five humans consisted of two human children, two male humans, and one female human. Each one was terrified of what was going to happen next. Kilala gave a little growl saying "I want to know what is next" in her own way.

Inuyasha put up a hand for her to have patience. He then crouched down to the five humans who were on their knees and all hurled together almost like an actual family. "You know…anticipation of death is worse then death itself," said Inuyasha with a smile on his face.

"You…you're not…going…to…to kill us?" said one of the confused human males.

"No. I have use of all of you here today that have had the honor…to live through this. You see you are all going to deliver…a message to the Holy Seven Priests that left here recently. After you find them, you are going to tell them what has happened here today, and in great…painstaking and nauseating detail about what I…a half-demon did. Along with my faithful companion, this fierce fire cat demon named Kilala did as well, here to this market place. If you don't…I will find you and kill you," said Inuyasha who then with a gesture of a hand ordered them to rise from the ground.

"We will tell them all merciful one, but what exactly is the message?" said the female human who was almost afraid to ask as Inuyasha had his back turned to them as he and Kilala were walking away.

Inuyasha stopped and turned his head. His eyes glowed with an amber color that seemed to make the sun itself pale in comparison to it "Tell them…Inuyasha send his regards. Also…tell them this is their time to no what suffering awaits them!" said Inuyasha as he and Kilala walked out of the burning and bloody market place of destruction they had created.

(A few days later)

"He said WHAT!" said Bashimi to the five guests that had approached him in the local inn they had stayed in for the night to rest.

"I dare not lie to you great priest, but that was his message," said the man.

The other members of the Holy Seven Priests were all their on two columns to left and right of the man. One by one, the five people Inuyasha spared arrived to tell Bashimi the same detailed and nauseating story as the others before them. It was a clear sign that Bashimi was way off in predicting Inuyashas behavior after he had sent Kariudo to kill the old man. He had no idea that that foolhardy half-demon loving old man meant so much to Inuyasha.

"My master please allow me to correct this error and kill Inuyasha for you to bring much needed purification to this tainted predicament," said Kariudo right after the last of the five left and the rice paper door closed.

"No! He's trying to bait us away from killing that foolish girl Sonya and our OTHER plans for all of his other allies. He's using this uncalled for slaughtering of innocents to have us come to him so we don't attack the others. "I won't fall into his pathetic excuse for a trap. We are going to follow OUR plan for making Inuyasha suffer. And the first thing we are going to do is increase our ranks by one by getting the monk to join us in killing this half-demon. Who better to help us destroy that abomination of a half-breed then one of his own allies from within his ranks," said Bashimi with a smile.

"Brother I don't want to sound disrespectful, but…" said Sashimi who tried to speak, but hesitated.

"What is it now Sashimi?" said Bashimi as he stared at his younger brother to his right side.

"It's just that maybe we should take care of Inuyasha quickly before his fame spreads to other demons and makes us a prime target for us by other demons," said Sashimi who was questioning his brother more and more these past few days.

Sashimi didn't want to question him, but he felt it was necessary for him and the others to question his brothers motives on how this situation should be…properly handled.

"Your point of view in noted Sashimi, but my orders still stand as they did before. The first phase of the plan is for us to get the monk Miroku on our side. We then use him to our advantage and have him get us closer to Sonya to kill her," said Bashimi as anyone in his eyes who cares for full or half-demons are no better then the demons themselves.

(In a different place far from the Seven Holy Priests)

A hood figure on a black horse wearing heavy cavalry armor rode into a recently destroyed area. It smelled of burned wood, flesh, and blood all swirled together. The horse stopped only become restless a moment later…as if sensing something. "Shussss my loyal companion I feel it too. I sense the pain and anguish of every soul that came through during the events led to this moment," said the hooded figure as he dismounted from his horse. He walked to the center of what felted to him was the heart of madness he felt as he walked what seemed like an eternity.

He placed a hand on the scared ground. He could taste sensations as a human and demon would taste food or wine. If he had eyes he would close them to visualize what had happened here today. For him this was second market place to be destroyed in the past few days and the destruction was recent as a few hours ago. He sensed many happy and warming sensations at first like laughter, happiness, kindness, etc. But when he dug his hand in deeper he sped up the time of the sensations as if someone were accelerating time itself. It was then he felt it.

They were emotions…dark emotions that bring about ones evil nature and the bringing about of the killing of others. He felt hatred, pain, suffering, loss of someone dear, and more. But the feeling was different then what he had experienced before. Like the first market area he had been too the other day he felt these feelings were different then those he usually sensed. 'Strange. How strange this sensation feels to me. Normally the dark sensations I feel when this happens are from either human or demon and while a demon is clearly sensed here 'it' is not the source of these dark emotions,' thought the figure to himself as he probed even further.

"No. The feelings…those painful dark emotions I sensed came from a…half-demon. But that makes no sense. Half-demons don't have this kind of brutality in them due to their human side…unless...the two sides reached an agreement of sorts. Whatever the case maybe I will not let this half-demon or its demon companion kill anymore innocent lives. This half-demon has answers to questions I seek for the transgressions he has caused upon these people. He will answer my questions and for what he has done here today. I...THE GHOST RIDER OF JAPAN…SWEAR IT!" yelled Ghost Rider as he summoned his horse that he mounted when it came.

The horse raised its upper body up in the air as its nose breathed fire all around. When the fire cleared it showed Ghost Rider a pathway to his intended target. A pathway that only they could see and follow that would lead him to the answers he seeks. "Come my old friend let us follow the path before us!" said Ghost Rider as he commanded his horse to follow the blazing path before them.

The horse obeyed and charged full speed down the fiery path that would lead his master to his target.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13-Origin of the Holy Seven Priests Revealed

Several more days passed as Sesshomorru, Kikyo, Kagome, and Shippo were resting in Kaede's village watching over Sonya. Sesshomorru stayed inside Kaede's hut with the others so he wouldn't be seen by anyone. He felt that his reputation for not liking humans should stay as discrete as possible.

Kagome and the others didn't really care as long as he helped in protecting Sonya. Before long the flea and loyal servant of Inuyasha, Myoga had come paying a visit to address the group about what he had heard about the Holy Seven Priests. The news was less then enthusiastic when he told them.

"They believe themselves to be holy warriors?" said Kagome in surprise. This was the first she had ever heard of it or anyone in that room for that matter.

"Yes, the Holy Seven Priests was found over a hundred years ago by an unknown man whom what many considered to believe was a fallen priest. It was his belief as well as the belief of his followers that demons were evil regardless if they were harmless. Many within the priesthood around had little objection to it, but some priests as well as monks thought that was a little extreme for their liking. When this unknown man learned of half-demons and their existence he asked the head of his order to rally all the monks, priests, priestesses, demon hunters, and any others soul who wanted to join in a crusade to kill what he called 'the half-demon plague'. Needless to say the order was less then ambitious to launch that kind of campaign.

"Considering that it would takes months, possibly even several years to assemble an army of fellow members of the cloth together. It seems that man intentions were would be considered a little…farfetched and over zealous," said Kikyo as she had heard rumors as a child of a man starting such a campaign.

"That's what the leader of his order thought too. When he took his request to the counsel of priests they scorned him for his outrageous desires. They tried to remind him that half-demons were both human and demon and that by killing the demon you would in turn kill the human inside that was the soul. And that was something the counsel believed was wrong with his plan. The priest called the counsel old fodders and stormed out of the counsel chambers. Shortly after six other priests close to the original priest joined him in a quest to kill all the demons and made a reputation for themselves. Ever since then every previous priest of the Holy Seven, has been passing down their teaching for the passed one hundred years. Finding those who would help them in their quest to purge all that is demon life," said Myoga as he rested on Sesshomorru's shoulder only to be smacked right off by the demon.

"Ye make sense on why ye would attack Inuyasha, but why attack ye old man?" said Kaede as she was showing Sonya how to grind herbs together.

It took a moment for Myoga to gather his composer before he could answer. "Because they also believed those who would help half-demon or mate with full ones were just as evil as the demons themselves. The Holy Seven Priests believed that anyone who helps demons in anyway must die to become purified," said Myoga.

"That's wrong. To hunt down demons as well as humans who help them," said Kagome who had a very sad look on her face.

Sonya saw this and got up and sat next to Kagome. "Don't worry Kagome. Inuyasha is going to make them pay for what they have done," she said with an optimistic smile.

"I hope so Sonya. Inuyasha sometimes has a habit of doing things that some would consider being…hostile to others," said Shippo who was sitting next to Sonya watching Kaede's teaching.

(Several hours later not far from Kaede's village)

Inuyasha and Kilala rested at a nearby stream to wash away the blood that had stained their bodies to a point where not washing the blood of was not an option. Kilala's blood stained fur was cleaned in the stream almost immediately since she had killed only a small amount of people compared to Inuyasha that stained the river in light red colored blood. Inuyasha however, had done more killing then Kilala by far and destroyed so many buildings with people in them in the process.

The blood on his body was soaked into his clothing as well as skin causing Inuyasha to wash his clothing as well as his skin. In doing so the blood on his body caused the once pure stream of water to become severely discolored with that of dark red human blood. After doing so they rested briefly as Inuyasha thought about the many things he had done. "Kilala? I'm beginning to believe that…you should have never come with me on this journey," said Inuyasha.

Kilala looked at him with surprise. She could see Inuyasha was staring into the stream with great intensity in his eyes as if he was struggling with something in his heart. She could sense an inner struggle within Inuyasha as he came to grips from the recent village they had just killed. Kilala had sense this before in Inuyasha in the beginning of the attack they assaulted the human settlement. She went up to him and tried to give him some form of support by showing some sort of affection that only a cat like her could. "Thank you Kilala, but from here on out I must do this alone…I see that now," said Inuyasha tiredly.

Kilala gave a mewing noise with a hint of a growl, which said, "I don't want to go. I want to keep going and to stay here with you".

Inuyashas voice suddenly became more serious when he spoke a second time to Kilala. "Please Kilala! (voice softens here--- ) Go to Kagome, Kikyo, Sango, and the others and tell them I love them all with every fiber of my being. I can only hope that…maybe one day they will love me back for the horrible deeds I've done," said Inuyasha as he hugged Kilala who after staring at him reluctantly left him by the now bloody stream.

Hours after Kilala left Inuyasha just sat their in front of the stream gazing at it as it finally was purified once more. He stared at the reflection with a heavy heart. In the time he and Kilala had been together they had attack three small villages and two highly populated market places. In each case, he and Kilala spared a small group of people who he ordered to inform the Holy Seven Priests of what he and Kilala had done.

It was clear to him now that his enemies weren't going to come to him no matter how many people he killed. He realized at that moment…he would have to come to them. He slowly got up and headed North to where the Holy Seven Priests were when he heard something come his way. It was the sound of a horse. "What the hell is going now?" said Inuyasha as the sound of the horse came louder and louder with each passing moment.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14-The Meeting of the Vengeful

(A/N: As you know, Ghost Rider was the character for Marvel. I just have him in Feudal Japan, which if you think about it could have happened. I don't own him, but I needed something for a mysterious enigma you can't tell is friend or foe till near the end of the whole story. Picture him as the same old Ghost Rider with the skull, red energy eyes, and head on fire, but with a horse, hood, and a sword of fire he can create. Also his voice sounds like the voice used for the character on the cartoon series the Incredible Hulk. If you've seen the show with that episode then you know what I'm talking about. If you do not…well it's not my fault…or yours.)

Ghost Rider followed the invisible fire that only he could see that was his path to his objective. He had traveled very far to find his target and now he could sense he was near the half-demon that he was looking for. His horse came to a small clearing with a stream dividing it into two sides. It was here the fire was the strongest as it showed that his target was just here…and probably still was. "Half-demon! I know you are still here. Like you I have my own way to sense others and I know from what my senses are telling me right now that you are still here. Show yourself!" said Ghost Rider whose horse became agitated again and started moving a little.

"I hate it when people come to where I am resting unannounced and try to attack me. It just makes me feel…like I'm not myself," said Inuyasha as his voice echoed in the trees as he finally revealed himself and landed in the ground opposite of this unknown spirit.

"I…am Ghost Rider. An undying spirit who avenges those who have been wronged and seek justice against those who have hurt them. And you half-demon have hurt too many innocence as it is. For this I will seek justice and avenge those whom you have killed," said Ghost Rider as his hand became ablaze and then form a sword of fire.

"Nice sword! HERE MINE!" said Inuyasha as he drew his Tetsuigia and readied himself for a fight.

Ghost Rider saw that this half-demon wasn't going to allow him to do what was needed seek justice for the innocent. He got of his horse and walked passed his horse as to not endanger it. "Tell me your name half-demon. I must know it before we begin this duel," said Ghost Rider as he readied himself into fighting position.

"My name is Inuyasha and that's the last name you'll ever hear again!" said Inuyasha as he charged his enemy and attacked him with everything he had.

The two swords clashed in an amazing spectacle of energy as fire and wind collided together as the two fought for supremacy over the other. "Your name…you said it was Inuyasha?" said Ghost Rider as he dodged Inuyashas Wind Scar attack.

"Yeah! What wrong now? You have a problem with my name as well as me being half-demon?" said Inuyasha as the two exchanged blows with the others swords.

"No. I just needed to make sure that was your actual name," said Ghost Rider who matched Inuyashas attacks with his own in an even match of skill and power. It was the first time Ghost Rider realized that this half-demon was much stronger then he had anticipated.

"Of course it is. I think I would know my own name," said Inuyasha as surprisingly over powered Ghost Rider and was able to get a swift, yet strong kick in on him in the upper stomach, lower chest area sending the specter flying into a tree.

Ghost Rider let out a grunt of pain as he hit the ground after the tree. Just because he was a spirit didn't mean the body couldn't feel pain. "You are the first person to do that Inuyasha. You should consider yourself proud," said the specter as he found himself at the mercy of Inuyasha and his sword.

"I don't have time to play with spirits today. When I'm done my business in avenging someone I lost then you and I can have another fight. Till then get out of my way or I will kill you. Regardless if you are spirit or not," said Inuyasha as he removed his sword from Ghost Riders face and walked away.

When he was gone Ghost Riders faithful horse came to help him. "Thank you my friend, but I fear that our job just got more complicated. When he had me at sword point I stared into his soul…and saw that it was slashed, scared, and barely holding together. If the half-demon known as Inuyasha continues on his quest he may loose whatever soul he has left. Before I can deal with him properly I must investigate him more and who it is he is fighting," said Ghost Rider as he mounted his horse and rode off in a different direction of that of Inuyashas. If he was going to find out more about Inuyasha he would have to find out about those Inuyashas intended to kill.

(Somewhere in the opposite direction passed Kaede's village)

Sango, Miroku, and Koga sat in a small clearing as the sun started to set near them. Miroku had gone and retrieved some wood for a fire Koga and Sango were very quiet during the time that passed. Of course, it was no surprise to Miroku since Koga had been in the lack of a better word…humiliated by Inuyasha when he grabbed Koga by the throat and nearly choked him to death.

As for Sango, she was more worried about Kilala who for unknown reasons she couldn't understand joined Inuyasha rather then stay with her and the others. "I'm sure there is nothing to worry about Sango, after all if Kilala realizes what she is doing is wrong then she'll stop and return to us," said Miroku who was trying to be as optimistic as possible.

"Thanks Miroku, but there is more too it then that. When I stared into Inuyasha's eyes and Kilala's I saw a fire in them that looked like it had not been lit for so long. It was if they had become different from their usual selves," said Sango worriedly.

"Since when is anything about Inuyasha be considered his usual self. That mutt has done nothing, but make empty threats and if he hadn't gotten me by surprise I would have made him beg for me to kill him," said Koga in an arrogant voice that made the others mentally grown.

Nevertheless, Koga knew that wouldn't have happened earlier even if he had been aware of his surprise attack. In all his years of life no demon full or half had ever done to him what Inuyasha did when he had him by the throat…know fear. When Inuyasha had nearly squeezed the life out of him and saw those fiery amber eyes glowing it was the first time in his life he knew what it was to stare death in the face.

"What Inuyasha did to you earlier Koga was more then an empty threat. He showed you as well as us that he wouldn't hold back against anyone anymore regardless of who they are in rank, class, or blood," said Sango who watched Miroku set up small area where the fire would be made.

"It doesn't matter what Inuyasha did as long as both he and Kilala come back before they get themselves kill by the Holy Seven Priests," said Miroku as he finally finished and sat down a fair distance from the fire he started.

More time seemed to go by as the sun finally set and night finally came. However, with so much happening with Inuyasha and Kilala that none of them could sleep. Behind Miroku a rustle of some nearby bushes got their attention as they all got up and were ready to attack whatever came their way. What came out was Kilala in her little cat form mewing with happiness to see them again. "Kilala!" said Sango in joy and surprise as she ran to her demon companion and hugged her in a warm embrace.

"Wait! Where is Inuyasha? Shouldn't he have appeared with Kilala?" said Miroku who looked around for Inuyasha, but saw no one else.

"Inuyasha…will not be joining you today," said a voice from behind the very area Kilala came through.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15-Cat's out of the Bag

"Who are you? Identify yourself!" said Miroku as he readied his staff for an attack as did Koga and Sango. The voice from behind the bushes and trees appeared in the form of a man in priest robes.

"Do not worry fellow brother of the cloth. I am your ally like I am the Demon Slayers ally. Just call me Bashimi. The leader of the Holy Seven Priests," said Bashimi as he walked closer to them.

"What about me? Ever since Inuyasha became his old self I feel like I'm nothing more then rotten meat," said Koga who was upset that everyone was being recognized for things except him.

"You are rotten meat you disgusting wolf demon. That is why I and the other six members of the Holy Seven Priests are going to see that is what you truly become," said the priest as he motioned his staff and as he did two other priests appeared behind him.

"Heh. None you could stop me even on your best day," said Koga who cracked a smile for what seemed like forever to him.

"Maybe, but if the Demon Slayer and a fellow man of the cloth such as Miroku here were to join us? I think you will find the odds will be more in our favor…drastically," said the Bashimi as he motioned his had towards Sango and Miroku to come to join his side.

"What about Kilala? She's been my demon slaying companion my whole life. I will not surrender her," said Sango warningly. Kilala herself transformed into her more demon form as a warning to the priest.

"Ah yes. We've heard about Kilala and you before your demon slaying home was destroyed. However, I'm afraid ALL demons must be destroyed…no exceptions," said Bashimi as he motioned for the other two priests to advance on them.

"Then if you are not WITH US then you are…AGAINST US!" said Bashimi as three members of the Holy Seven Priests did battle with Miroku, Sango, and Koga.

Unknown to them all a familiar figure watched from a safe distance…as his horse stayed perfectly silent for its master to hear the entire conversation. It was Ghost Rider. Though the conversation was mostly vague on most things, he now knew why Inuyasha had these so-called priests as his enemies.

However, that didn't explain Inuyashas rampage and massacres that he created the last few days. He had no choice, but…to interfere on the battle he was witnessing. He mounted his horse and rode in on the battlefield. It startled all of them as Ghost Rider charged into the middle of their fight causing them to scatter in different directions. "Stop this fight now!" said Ghost Rider in his ghastly like voice.

"Who are you specter? You have no business walking on this earth," said Bashimi who had been upset that the battle had been interrupted.

The Ghost Rider stared at Bashimi for a moment and then got off his horse. "These three beings you fight are all under my protection and any further aggression will lead to a future conflict none of your fellow priests can stop," said a lying Ghost Rider as he created a sword of fire from his hand.

Bashimi looked into the hollow eyes of the flaming skulls head that was behind the hood. "Very well. To avoid a devastating conflict we will withdraw from here. However, this is not over. Not by a long shot," said Bashimi as he ordered his fellow priests to back down.

One of the priests near him looked at him as to know what to do. As they retreated Bashimi nodded to him to come closer so they could talk about for the contingency plan to go into affect. "If the three of us couldn't stop those three behind me and the specter then we will just have to use the 'OTHER' method of getting what we want," said a smiling Bashimi to his fellow priest Zen.

"Yes master Bashimi. I had already sent Kariudo and the others into place in waiting for us in case this didn't go according to plan," said Zen.

Zen was a former General and key strategist of an extinguished Lord, but could not serve him anymore when he learned that his son was secretly a half-demon and his Lords only successor.

Therefore, he left his former master and dawned the robes of the priests that were the Holy Seven so he could stop demons and half-demons from controlling more then they had that was human territory.

"Good. Where is the target holding up?" said Bashimi as his other loyal priest Makoto came next to him as they headed for their destination.

Makoto had been a scout in an army rival of Zen's Lord. However, when Makoto learned the General of the Army had a half-demon son he immediately left the army. Shortly after Bashimi found him and trained him in the beliefs and skills that the Holy Seven Priests passed down for a hundred years.

"When last I spoke to Hiroshi he said that Sonya was in a little house and being carefully guarded by Inuyasha's friends," said Makoto.

"More good news. Now that their in an isolated area we can get them all at once. Any sign of Inuyasha near the area?" said Bashimi.

"No sir. Not at the time, but we should hurry if we are to get there before he does," said Makoto.

Bashimi nodded and they all started running to their destination.

(Back at the campsite)

"Who the hell are you?" said an angry Koga who was now several feet away from Ghost Rider.

Ghost Rider himself turned to face Koga and the others who were unsure on whether to call this specter friend or foe. "I am Ghost Rider. I am a specter. An undying spirit if you will who avenges those who have been wronged and seeks justice against those who have hurt them," said Ghost Rider who dissolved his fiery sword into a small ball of fire and then…into smoke.

"We appreciate your assistance and…protection, but to be perfectly honest we don't really need it," said Miroku as he tried to move Koga away from their possibly new ally.

"You are more foolish then I thought. You actually believe you are under my protection. Far from it. I only said that to get the priests to leave so you three and I could have a little chat…about Inuyasha," said Ghost Rider.

"What do you want to know?" said Sango as Kilala growled at Ghost Rider.

It was then Ghost Rider sensed something familiar about Kilalas behavior. It was a familiar feeling he had felt recently.

At that moment it hit him. Kilala was with Inuyasha during the massacres. She was the other demon he had sensed in those destroyed places. But he wouldn't reveal that now to the others. He knew if he did, it would devastate her human partner and that was not something he wanted to do…at the moment.

However, if it helped him get to the truth then he would tell the demon slayer if he had too. "I want to know about all and everything that he is…and more. Starting with why he's been killing people in every populated area he goes and destroys everything in site in the past several days" said Ghost Rider as his hollow black eyes spaces of his skull started to glow red inside with red energy.

"What are you talking about?" Sango said as she readied her giant boomerang the very moment Ghost Riders "eyes" turned red.

"You don't know? None of you know…except one!" said Ghost Rider who headed in Sangos direction.

"I told you I don't know?" said Sango as she swung her giant boomerang at Ghost Rider who moved his head slightly to his right as it passed him with making a single mark on his skull like face.

As the giant boomerang came back towards Ghost Rider, he just stared in Sangos direction. As the boomerang was about to hit the specter in mid-spin that was almost impossibly fast and grabbed the boomerang before completely spinning around entirely. "Nice attack, but…Inuyasha's is the only real fighter that pushed me to my limits," said Ghost Rider as he threw the boomerang into a tree where it became wedged in pretty tight.

"Wait! You fought Inuyasha? Then why are you asking us questions about him?" said Sango.

"Because…he defeated me in a fight and spared me from having my spiritual form from crossing over to the other side. Also, I wasn't talking to YOU anymore. I was talking to your companion who was with Inuyasha during her absence from you. The very demon companion who helped Inuyasha do evil things to people that not even I will dare speak of," said Ghost Rider as he shifted course from Sangos direction and stopped…in front of Kilala.

Everyone was in shock that Kilala was a witness and participant in the massacres that Inuyasha had supposedly done those past few days. Kilala looked sad and ashamed confirming what Sango and the others feared was true. "Kilala you didn't. Its not true!!" said Sango who saw that Kilalas eyes told her what her mouth could not…it was true.

Ghost Rider gently touched Kilalas fur on the side of her face and motioned her head to follow into his eyes. "I want answers Kilala. And your mind…holds the answers I seek. I am going to read your mind and all the most recent events you have been apart of with Inuyasha. There maybe some…momentary discomfort," said Ghost Rider as his glowing red eyes shot energy out of them that connected with Kilalas.

Kilala tried to resist, but found that her body was almost paralyzed by the specter. All she could do was growl and hiss at him as he dug deep into her mind as he read her thoughts and saw Kilalas memories over the past many weeks including when Inuyasha nearly gave his life to kill Naraku by destroying the sacred jewel that had caused recent events to take place. When he was done Kilala felt weak and fell to the ground unconscious. "Kilala!" said Sango as she held Kilalas head in her arms after she had fallen.

"You monster what did you do to Kilala?" said Miroku who pointed his staff at Ghost Rider.

"That always happens to those whom I read the minds of and when I see into their memories. Kilala is unharmed. She's just sleeping and will awaken in few hours better then ever. As for what I saw I now understand Inuyasha better then before through her…assistance. Now if you will excuse me I have to go," said Ghost Rider as he turned around and got on his horse.

"Wait! Were not done here Ghost Rider," said Miroku who tried to stop Ghost Rider, but was stopped himself by Ghost Riders horse who flame from its nose drove Miroku back several feet from where he was before.

"Your half right. We will meet again. But you better pray I am your ally then and not your enemy when our paths cross," said Ghost Rider as motioned his horse to move and it obeyed as he rode away from the encampment leaving the demon, demon slayer, and monk baffled at what to do next.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16-Trouble Starts

(Kaede's Village)

Several more hours passed and nothing happened as everyone in the house waited for the attack to come. "I'm beginning to think Inuyasha is becoming paranoid with ye belief that Sonya is in danger," said Kaede as the moonlight came through the window.

"Perhaps sister, but if you had seen the look in his eyes…you would see that they tell a different story all together," said Kikyo who stared at Sonya who was smiling and laughing as she played with the Fox Demon who was entertaining her with his powers of illusion.

"I've never seen Inuyasha's eyes have such a look in them either. It was almost as if he is a different person now then he was before," said Kagome as she shivered a little as she remembered the look in his eyes.

"Inuyasha has changed so much in the time we have all known him. He has pushed himself beyond almost all limitations that he is bound by in his half-demon status," said Sesshomorru who sat next to the open door way with his eyes closed.

"All the more reason to have him exterminated," said a voice outside the house.

Kagome and the others looked outside the windows and saw all the members Holy Seven Priests standing outside with big smiles on their faces.

"Those are the same priests that were at the old mans house before," said Shippo who saw the leader Bashimi standing at a safe distance away from the house through the open door.

Shippo had recognized Bashimi's voice from when he was talking to the old man when he was alive. Sonya ran behind Kagome terrified at what she just heard. "Don't let them hurt me!" said Sonya who was starting to show tears around her eyes.

"We won't don't worry," said Kagome to Sonya reassuringly.

However, Kagome herself wasn't sure herself if they could. They didn't even know what kind of spiritual powers the seven priests possessed.

"Release the child to us and you will be spared. If not then come out and prepare to fight us," said Bashimi. He then motioned his priest forward after a moment of no response within the house.

"I'll handle this. Everyone else stay here," said Sesshomorru who walked to the door.

"Wait! Why don't I go with you and help you," said Shippo who started running on all fours to the door, but was stopped by Sesshomorru who kicked him back against a wall.

"No. It only takes one to kill them all," said Sesshomorru as he walked to the door while Shippo sat on the ground in a daze from the impact of the wall and Sesshomorru's kick.

They stopped when Sesshomorru stepped out of the home and stared at the priests with that cold look in his eyes he always had. "My name is Sesshomorru and I'm only going to say this once. Leave here before I destroy you and rob my younger brother the right to do that himself," said Sesshomorru whose clawed hand made a crackling sound as his claws fully extended out.

"You underestimate us Sesshomorru. We have killed many demons who are just as strong as you…some were even STRONGER!" said Bashimi as he made a hand motion to his priests to attack.

"You will find that I am far stronger then what you've been allowed to perceive," said Sesshomorru who took out Tokijin and began his attack on the priests.

At first, it seemed Sesshomorru had the upper hand with the priests as he dodged their attacks with ease. He attacked with Tokijin putting half of them on the defensive as he effortlessly attacked each priest who had to use their holy staffs and spiritual shields to hold Sesshomorru's power. However, it turned out to be bait…for a much larger trap.

Sesshomorru in his arrogance was fighting six of the seven priests and before he realized it, the seventh priest Bashimi had created a spiritual prison ball that had the power to turn a demons strength into his weakness by transferring his strength into the ball preventing him from being freed.

By the time Sesshomorru realized it he had been consumed by the energy and was now trapped in a prison that was reinforced by his own strength. "You are right Sesshomorru. You ARE more powerful then I gave you credit for. This…is why it is a MUST that you be imprisoned to prevent the loss of life. Human life to be more precise. The lives of my fellow priests who are going to take that girl away from you and Inuyashas friends and covert her to our side or kill her trying to show her the error of her ways. Just…like we did with her Grandfather," said Bashimi with a smile as he walked up to him with a smile on his face.

Everyone in the house was surprised that Sesshomorru would be caught in a trap like that. It was clear to Kagome, Kikyo, and the others that these "holy" priests were not to be taken lightly. Not anymore.

"YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS YOU FILTHY HUMAN! YOU HEAR ME! NO ONE DIES THIS TO THE LORD OF THE WESTERN LANDS! NO ONE!" yelled an angry Sesshomorru whose demon pride blinded him from the fact that he was imprisoned in the ball as he tried to slash his way out with his sword, but to know avail.

"As I said before Sesshomorru…you underestimated us. And now…your paying for it," said Bashimi ho smile became serious as he motioned Kariudo.

"Yes master?" said Kariudo who bowed his head.

"You two have never met so let me introduce you two each other. Sesshomorru…meet Kariudo…the priest who killed Sonya's Grandfather. Kariudo…meet Sesshomorru the Lord of the Western Lands the demon I command you to kill him right now through his prison," said Bashimi as he motioned his holy staff at the sphere that was imprisoning Sesshomorru.

The sphere started to compress itself around Sesshomorru making it harder for him to maneuver in the sphere if he were ever attacked. "Yes my master," said Kariudo as he removed his hidden blade from within his holy staff. Kariudo was a former high priced assassin, but found himself replaced by demons half and full because those who could pay found them to be…more efficient then normal humans. It wasn't till he met Bashimi did he find his calling. It may not pay much, but…for him not all happy moments could be bought with money.

Just as Kariudo was about to strike arrows shot from within the house came flying out from the windows and door barely missed Kariudo and Bashimi, but hit the two other nameless priests who were unable to dodge two of the thee arrows fired at them. "It would appear that the great Sesshomorru's death will have to be postponed till the girl is secured," said Bashimi as he motioned Makoto and Zen forward along with Kariudo.

"Wait brother!" said Sashimi as tried to get them to stop their advance.

"What is it now Sashimi? You are trying my patience," said Bashimi impatiently as he now turned his attention to his younger brother.

"This doesn't seem right. So far I have seen nothing wrong with what they have done with their lives…and all the wrong that we have done during the course of our life," said Sashimi.

Bashimi didn't like what he was hearing. He immediately backhanded Sashimi with his staff sending Sashimi to the ground. "How dare you question my authority? I am your brother and master and you will do as I command along with the rest of us. I am sick and tired of always caring your weight that is your duty and doing it for you. Do what is right for once in your life and assist in their death," said Bashimi as he pointed to the house.

Sashimi got up and brushed himself off. "For the first time since I became a priest I am doing what is right. And that's stopping you from destroying your souls…and saving mine," said Sashimi as he stood in front of the doorway and blocked their path.

"I see. If you are not with us then you are against us. I guess it was too much to hope that you would become the priest I thought you'd be. Kariudo…kill him," said Bashimi.

Sashimi looked at him in shock as to the fact that his own brother would give such an order. Brother…wait!" said Sashimi, but before he could say another word Kariudo came at him and slice him diagonally. Even though Sashimi tried to move out of the way he found the blade had cut into his right upper chest area and passed the shoulder.

Sashimi went flying overhead of Kariudo and landed on the ground to the right of Bashimi with blood coming out of his wounds. "Sorry…, but your no brother of mine," said Bashimi as he started walking passed his brother bleeding body and toward the house where is objective awaited him.

Unfortunately, Bashimi and the other remain members of the Holy Seven Priests now reduced to four a new challenger appeared at high speed kicking up dirt as he stopped in front of them. "Sorry I'm late. Traffic on the roads was bitch," said the figure whose face was hidden by the dust from the ground he had kicked up.

When the dust settled they were all surprised to see him. The one being the priests had been after the entire time during his ordeal to recover his life after his fight and killing of Naraku. It was Inuyasha. The half-demon hero had returned.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17-Inuyasha Strikes

Dead silence was all that came in the next few moments as Inuyasha stood as the last line of defense before the home. No one expected Inuyasha to appear as he stood in front of the door that led to the Bashimi's primary objective.

Inuyasha slowly rose from his crouched position as his eyes glowed as they looked up from the dirt that still flowed in the air. "I will not let you pass me to get to Sonya," said Inuyasha as he drew his sword and prepared for a fight.

"So you've come to help them. It makes no difference to me Inuyasha. We stopped your older brother and we will stop you just as easily," said Bashimi with a confident smile on his face.

"You may have captured my brother in that prison, but only because you know how he acts. You should remember the fact that I am a half-demon and you have no idea what I am capable of," said Inuyasha.

"Well see Inuyasha. Well see. Kariudo, Makoto, and Zen…ATTACK!" said Bashimi pointing to Inuyasha.

The priests obeyed immediately.

"Kagome! When I say 'now' I want you to get Sonya as far away from here as possible. Meet up with Miroku, Sango, and Koga. I'll take care of the priests and while Kikyo and Kaede try to free Sesshomorru from his prison," said Inuyasha as he met the priest's offense with his own.

Inuyasha fought with everything he had as Kagome and the others became ready to move Sonya from the home when the time was right. Makoto and Zen were the weakest of the three he was engaging whom he sliced through at the same time with his sword in his right hand and his free left hand.

He was able to do this in an unexpected spin he used to get rid of two out of three problems in one shot both priests when each made the mistake of being on an opposite side of him. Now only Kariudo was left before Inuyasha could get to Bashimi. "I've waited a long time for this Inuyasha. To test my limits against someone who is supposed to be stronger then an average human," said Kariudo as he let sunlight gleam off his blade as he waited for Inuyasha to make his move.

"No human is a half-demon or full demons…equal," said Inuyasha as he and Kariudo when at it sword to sword. Normally Tetsuigia would have cut right through a normal human blade, but strangely it did not.

"Surprised! This sword was forged through slice through evil. It has spiritual powers that make it indestructible against demons swords like yours," said Kariudo as he started putting Inuyasha on the defensive.

"Not bad…for a human," said Inuyasha as he went from defensive to offensive as he fought Kariudo. Spiritual and demonic energies clashed as each fought the other in what appeared to be a never-ending battle.

"You will find I'm full of surprises," said Kariudo who revealed a small knife built into the bottom part of the sword.

Before Inuyasha could act, Kariudo maneuvered the sword so the knife would be able to get a clean cut into Inuyasha…in the face.

The knifes blade dug deep as it sliced through Inuyashas cheek as Inuyasha stumbled as Kariudo watched as Inuyasha tended to his cut face. "Indeed you are full of surprises Kariudo. Tell me is that the technique of a holy priest…or an assassin?" said Inuyasha who turned to face Kariudo who could see he had hurt Inuyasha dearly as blood came flowing out of the right cheek of Inuyasha.

"I think…it's a little bit of both," said Kariudo with a smile at his handy work.

"Well enjoy that technique while you can because when I get done with you…no holy sword you wield will save you from my wrath," said Inuyasha as he spit out some blood that was in his mouth.

"You are good at talk big. Now let's see if you can fight just as good!" said Kariudo as he attacked again in a similar fashion as before.

However, Inuyasha wasn't going to be fooled twice by a single attack. When Kariudo launched his attack Inuyasha held Tetsuigia with one hand and Kariudo's sword with the other to prevent attack from happening a second time. "Let's see how you hold fair when your attacks are stopped dead," said Inuyasha as he did the unthinkable.

Inuyasha used his teeth and sunk them deep…into Kariudo's sword. The sword sparked with spiritual energy that attacked Inuyasha as Inuyashas teeth put severe pressure on the sword.

"What are you doing?" said Kariudo as he saw his sword starting to crack under pressure as Inuyasha bit down harder then before. He stared at Inuyashas face as it started to bleed even more as wounds started to appear on his face from the spiritual feedback of Kariudo's sword. Even Bashimi was surprised at what Inuyasha was doing. He had never expected that Inuyasha would even try and break Kariudo's sword with his teeth.

"I'm sinking my teeth into you. Just like you sunk this sword into my surrogate father!" said Inuyasha as the sword finally broke under immense pressure from Inuyashas teeth.

The end result created a small explosion around the blade where it broke causing both combatants to fly backwards. Kariudo landed on his back while Inuyasha stayed on his feet, but barely thanks to the Tetsuigia digging into the ground for support.

Kariudo looked at Inuyasha and saw something that was neither human or demon. "What are you? Your not demon. Your not human. You're…you're a monster," said Kariudo as he stared at a bloody faced Inuyasha whose head was leaning down and hair had covered his face.

Blood could be seen however, falling from that face that Kariudo now feared. He could hear heavy breathing of something beast like behind the face and a sense something horrible behind it as well. "Your right. I am a monster, but…I only became a monster to bring down another monster. YOUR MASTER!" said Inuyasha who raised his up so the fell over to the back of his head.

Then he quickly leveled his head of showing Kariudo his blooded face and the sinister look in the eyes of the face of the half-demon that Kariudo now feared.

Kariudo's face was frozen in hear as Inuyasha walked towards him. "Wait! Please spare me. I'm defenseless! Surely a half-demon such as yourself would want to keep your soul intact?" said Kariudo who was on his knees at that point.

Inuyasha was now in front of him and staring at this man who was asking for his forgiveness after already killing the man who was like a father to him and trying to convert or kill the girl who was like a little sister to him. Inuyasha stared at him with dark amber eyes that seemed to glow with hostility as he stared into Kariudo's black mercy asking ones. Slowly Inuyasha put away Tetsuigia as if indicating he would show mercy, which brought temporary relief to Kariudo.

The key word temporary. Inuyasha then picked the man up with his left hand covering Kariudo's face. (Dark and really scary sounding Inuyasha voice ) **"Just because my sword is away doesn't mean you are going to be spared. You took away someone who saved me from dying. You took away someone from my family. You made an old man pay with his life for saving mine and was going to make his Granddaughter pay with her life as well. For that…you will pay dearly…with your own life,"** said Inuyasha who extended his claws of his right hand and thrust his entire hand into Kariudo's chest.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Kariudo as Inuyasha twisted and turned his hand as he dug through different parts of Kariudo's human organs.

"**Now…you will look like I do on the inside that I have to deal with as I live with the losses I have received in my life…hollow. Enjoy!"** said Inuyasha as he ripped out Kariudo's rib cage and chest area causing all of his organs to spill out of his body killing him instantly.

In the house a surprised Kagome shielded Shippo's and Sonya's eyes from what Inuyasha did as he then threw the now hollow body to the right of him on the ground as if it were nothing. Kikyo was just as surprised as her reincarnation was as the internal remains just lay in front of Inuyashas feet. _Inuyasha has certainly changed more then I had expected him to,"_ thought Kikyo as Inuyasha now walked on top of the organs to get to his next target…Bashimi.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18-One Foot in the Grave

"Now Kagome get Sonya as far away from here as possible. Kikyo…I need you to free Sesshomorru with your spiritual powers," said Inuyasha as he now stood face to face with Bashimi.

Kagome picked up Sonya and started running from the house followed by Shippo while Kikyo rushed to assist Sesshomorru from his prison. "Your love for them will be your undoing half-demon," said Bashimi who raised his staff in a defensive position.

"Love for them was never a weakness for me. I was always considered it a strength…and I still do," said Inuyasha as he took out Tetsuigia once more for battle.

"You may think you can beat due to you being half-demon, but let me remind you that even though they were strong. Compared to me their powers were weak," said Bashimi whose staff glowed with a spiritual glow.

"Well see. In my opinion your younger brother was probably more powerful then you," said Inuyasha as sword and staff clashed against one another.

"How so?" said Bashimi as the two of then stayed deadlocked.

"Simple. He didn't kill anyone. Something that requires true strength not to do," said Inuyasha as he overpowered Bashimi and sent him flying back almost hitting a nearby tree.

"Your strong Inuyasha. I never thought I would have to do…THIS!" said Bashimi as he turned his staff upside down and slammed it into the ground.

The ground that surrounded Inuyasha started become almost liquidly and started to consume Inuyasha. "What?" said Inuyasha as he found himself unable to get free.

"Its an attack I develop 5 years back against a small army of demons I faced with my now…deceased priests. This is an attack I like to call 'burying alive' in which the target is consumed by the earth itself and is buried underneath me with no air to breathe and no water to drink. You will be killed almost instantly," said Bashimi as the ground started to solidify around Bashimi as he walked towards Inuyasha sinking body.

"This...isn't over...Bashimi," said Inuyasha as he found he was unable to move his lower body.

Slowly his body became consumed by the earth itself as Inuyasha saw Bashimi's smiling face before the dirt consumed his face entirely.

"I think it is Inuyasha. I think it is," said Bashimi who when noticed Kikyo chanting a spell around Sesshomorru's prison pointed his staff at Kikyo and hitting her with spiritual energy from his staff.

Kikyo herself was too occupied to notice since she was speaking a spiritual chant to break Sesshomorru's prison and the slightest movement or distraction would break the chants power until restarted…all over again. Unfortunately, for Sesshomorru, Kikyo was hit by part of the blast causing some of her clay like body to become scattered in several directions. "I'm sorry Kikyo, but I can't let you do that," said Bashimi as he walked toward her now fragile looking clay like body.

Her found himself stopped however, by a hand that touched his foot. It was Sashimi of all people. "Brother…please you…must stop…this (cough) insanity. Where is YOUR…so called human soul that you (cough) keep preaching to…to others?" said a bloody Sashimi whose grip on his older brothers foot was broken almost instantly.

"None of your business…traitor," said Bashimi who struck his brother with his staff on Sashimi's face and through it thus killing him.

"Leave them alone," said a female voice as a sacred arrow came flying at Bashimi's head.

The arrow however, missed it intended target as Bashimi dodged with ease and looked over at Kagome.

He saw that behind her were the Fox Demon…and the little girl Sonya. "All right I'll leave them alone and start paying attention TO YOU!" said Bashimi who charged at Kagome only to find that she and the other two were not alone.

From behind came the monk, the Wolf demon, the demon slayer, and the demon slayers little demon pet cat. "You are going to have to deal with all of us not just her betrayer of the cloth," said Miroku as he readied his staff for a fight.

"Just try. But every second you waste with me Inuyasha slowly wastes away in the ground," said Bashimi.

"What is that priest talking about?" said Koga as he looked around to see Kikyo on the ground trying to get up and Sesshomorru imprisoned in a spiritual sphere.

"Bashimi used his powers to manipulate the earth into consuming Inuyasha. He was over their when it happened," said Kagome as she pointed to the spot where it occurred.

Almost immediately Kilala went over their and started digging in that area trying to find Inuyasha. "I'd better help Kilala dig Inuyasha out come on Koga," said Sango as she pulled Koga by the back of his tail.

"Hey, I'll help just don't pull the tail," said Koga who was able to get Sango to let go as he hurried over with her to help Kilala dig.

Shippo also ran over to help as well since dogs, cats, wolves, and foxes were all good diggers.

"How touching, but useless," said Bashimi as he looked briefly at Sango and Koga to Kagome and Miroku.

"You'd be surprised at Inuyashas knack for survival," said Kagome as she readied another arrow.

At that moment Bashimi noticed that Sonya was in-between both Miroku and Sango and obviously too afraid to move. "So you keep telling me. Lets see how good Sonya's is when I take her away from him," said Bashimi as he used his spiritual powers and staff to generate a blind white light that blinded everyone who looked.

Bashimi took this time to move in and grabbed Sonya away from both Miroku and Sango. "HELP ME! KAGOME! MIROKU! INUYASHAAAAAAA!" Sonya screamed as she was now held firmly by Bashimi under his left arm.

At that moment, something beneath the surface of the ground started to slowly shake.

"Be quiet girl. Inuyasha will not save you now. None of these damned souls can, except me," said Bashimi as he started laughing as Kagome and the others looked on helplessly as Bashimi had everything he wanted. However, his laughing became muted when the rumbling beneath the earth got louder and shook even more.

"What's going on? An earthquake?" said Shippo as the ground shook and rumbled even more violently.

Finally, the ground exploded in-between the digging area and Bashimi as a single entity appeared in mid-air with Tetsuigia in hand. "No its Inuyasha!" said Kikyo with relief and some surprise.

Bashimi was in complete shock as he held onto Sonya as Inuyasha landed on his feet and on solid ground near the priest. Inuyasha was covered all over in dirt and his own blood as he stood up all the way. **"Congratulations Bashimi you have done what very few humans have ever done to me…and that's…GETTING MY FULL ATTENTION!"** said Inuyasha furiously as his eyes glowed with an intense and blazing amber like color.

At that moment Bashimi started to know how to feel fear as Inuyasha started to walk towards him. "Get back or I'll kill the child here and now," said Bashimi to Inuyasha who slowly stopped walking towards Bashimi, but the eyes never once lost their glowing rage.

"**You can't use for a shield forever and the instant I get her out of danger and into a safe place to stay I will break your body in two…as I intend to do to your spirit,"** said an angry sounding Inuyasha.

The half-demons hands crackled and twitched as if the hands had a mind of their own and wanted to kill him outright. "Good point Inuyasha. However, earlier you said your love was a strength for you and not a weakness. Let's see if we can't put that to the TEST!" said Bashimi as he quickly lifted up Sonya and threw her towards Inuyasha.

"What?" said Inuyasha who caught her with ease and put her down, but before he could act a second time or anyone else for that matter Bashimi aimed his staff towards Inuyasha.

"DIE! FILTHY HALF DEMON!" yelled Bashimi as he fired a solid spiritual energy blast towards Inuyasha.

In a last ditch effort by Inuyasha to save Sonya's life from the blast he threw her lightly away from him and the blast just before it hit him and pierced through his body before he could do anything. "Inuyasha!" Kagome said as Sonya screamed in horror as the blast went right through the front of Inuyasha and out the back.

Before anyone could react Bashimi moved in and grabbed Sonya yet again as Inuyasha fell to his knees coughing up blood. "Well it looks like you were right Inuyasha. Your love for this child is strength…for me," said Bashimi with a smile and then ran into a nearby forest while everyone ran to Inuyasha who was now on the ground with his face in the dirt as blood colored tears fell from his eyes.

Tears of defeat and loss.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19-Unforeseen Betrayal

(In the woods)

"Let me go you big meanie or Inuyasha will hurt you and make you pay," said Sonya as she struggled to get free from Bashimi's grip.

"I can't…so much to do and so little time," said Bashimi as he finally stopped running as he entered a clearing suited for the task ahead of him.

He threw Sonya into the center of the clearing and started walking in a circle around her to ponder his next move. "What are you going to do now? Kill me?" said Sonya who tried to put up a strong front like Inuyasha.

"No my dear child I'm not going to kill you. I have something…else in store for you," said Bashimi as he stopped circling her and walked towards her. His shadow consuming her terrified body as she screamed as Bashimi came closer.

(Back at the village)

Inuyasha struggled to get up as the pain he was feeling was almost unbearable. "I…have (cough) failed…her," said Inuyasha as more and more blood came flowing out of his already bloody body.

"Please Inuyasha do not overstrained yourself you did the right thing. If you hadn't taken the attack Sonya would have been hurt or worse," said Kagome as she tried to help mend his wounds.

"You're wrong Kagome. He wanted me to save her so he could attack me before I could defend. It was written all over his face and eyes when I saw them when I was still able to stand up with both feet. He turned my love for her as my surrogate sister against me and now…she is at mercy while I am powerless to stop him from harming her," said Inuyasha as he tried again to stand up, but was stopped again by overwhelming pain.

"Only if you believe it to be it is so," said a voice from behind all of them as the sound of a horse could be heard shortly after. It was Ghost Rider on his black horse.

He stopped his horse a fair distance from them all and dismounted from it. He then walked over to them, but the reception was less then warm. Especially from Kilala who released a growl noticeably at Ghost Rider. She did not like the fact that he went poking around in her head for answers about Inuyasha and then causing her to be knocked out for several hours. "What do you want Ghost Rider? We don't have time for your nonsense. Inuyasha is badly hurt, as is Kikyo, and Sesshomorru is still trapped in the sphere. If you come to save Sonya then get back on your horse and find them," said Miroku.

"I am here to help, but not in the way you want me to monk. I am here to fix everything that is wrong here, after that is all done I leave rescuing Sonya and the death of Bashimi up to Inuyashas very capable half-demon hands," said Ghost Rider who now walked over to Inuyasha only to have Kagome stand in his way.

"I don't trust you. For we know you could be something you claim to be, but aren't and until you prove yourself otherwise your not getting through me," said Kagome as she readied a bow and arrow.

However, before she could raise it Ghost Rider was already in front of her with red glowing eyes that appeared out of the eyes of the hollow skull of fire that was his head. "You are a strange one. You are not from this era of time are you and yet, I sense something about you that is somehow connected to Inuyasha and what keeps his soul from falling apart inside him," said Ghost Rider as he stared at Kagome and into her soul.

"Stop it Ghost Rider! If you're going to help then hurry! Time is of the essence and I need all the time I've got," said Inuyasha who was finally able to stand with the help of Tetsuigia being used for support.

Ghost Rider turned his attention away from Kagome and walked around her as if she was nothing special. "Very well," said Ghost Rider as he placed his right hand on Inuyashas face. His arm then channeled energy into Inuyashas body and started healing him slowly for a little over three hours.

"How long with this take?" said Inuyasha impatiently as he could feel his strength returning.

"A day…maybe more. Your wounds are very severe and if not treated immediately could kill you…slowly," said Ghost Rider as some of the smaller wounds healed right away while the much bigger ones healed more slowly.

"I don't have time to wait a whole day. Sonya needs me NOW!" said Inuyasha whose impatience got the best of him and grabbed Ghost Riders arm and removed it from his head.

"If you go now you'll die for sure. Even your demon blood and its healing powers can't save you at this point," said Ghost Rider as he tried to grab Inuyasha to continue administering the healing process.

"I…DON'T…CARE!" yelled Inuyasha who overpowered Ghost Rider and landed two solid punches to Ghost Rider. One to the stomach with his left hand and then one to Ghost Riders head with his right sending his flying into the house where Kagome and the other were staying before the Holy Seven Priests had arrived.

Before anyone could try and stop him Inuyasha started running in the direction that Bashimi did where he took Sonya. Ghost Rider got up and walked out of the damaged house. "The fool! Now he will die. The only question now is…when?" said Ghost Rider as cracked his head and neck back into place from the hit he had sustained at the hands of Inuyasha.

Inuyasha ran as fast as he could to Sonya's location as he followed her scent through the woods. One of the good qualities dog demons like himself possessed was a good sense of smell for tracking anything that lives. 'Hold on Sonya big brothers coming' thought a very determined Inuyasha as he got closer to his destination.

He shortly reached a clearing and saw Sonya standing their in the center of the clearing with dried tears on her face. She didn't look at him at first, but when she turned her head to face him he could see happiness in her tired eyes. "Inuyasha!" Sonya said surprised as her surrogate brother ran up to her picked her up and hugged her for all she was worth to him.

"Sonya, you're alive! I missed you. Are you all right?" said Inuyasha as he put her down and then quickly looked around the clearing for Bashimi.

"I'm fine Inuyasha. Bashimi tried to hurt me, but I stayed tough just like you would. When he heard you coming and ran away from here before he could do anything," said Sonya as they once more embraced in a warming hug.

"I never want to lose you again Sonya…my little sister," said Inuyasha as he hugged her more tightly then before.

It was then he felt a surprised feeling of pain. Almost as if he had been stabbed somewhere in his stomach area. He looked down and saw that he had been in fact stabbed by a blade…being held by Sonya. "I'm sorry brother, but…the Sonya you knew is now lost to you," said Sonya whose eyes of warmth changed into eyes that were filled with cold empty eyes of hate. Hatred towards him.

Bashimi then appeared from the shadows of the forest and walked towards them till he was right behind Sonya with a hand on her shoulder. "Nicely done my child. Nicely done," said Bashimi with a smile as Inuyashas looked at Sonya with horror, surprise, and pain all on his face.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20-The Truth Will Set You Free

"Sonya…wh…why?" said Inuyasha. It made no sense to him. Why would someone he cared about do this to him?

"Isn't it obvious Inuyasha? I hate you for being what you are…a half-demon. You are the reason my Grandfather died in the first place. Isn't that right Master Bashimi?" said the now smiling Sonya looking up at the priest.

"Yes Sonya," said Bashimi in full agreement.

"I still…don't…understand," said Inuyasha as he felt his old wounds reopening causing him become weaker and unable to move.

"Allow me to fill you in on the time she was with me. You see Sonya is a very strong willed little girl Inuyasha, but you already knew that. I simply turned that strong will against her false belief of you and showed her the truth within the time given to me. It wasn't easy penetrating the lie she had come to embrace while with you. I showed what it meant to hate half-demons like yourself Inuyasha. When she accepted the truth that I showed her she realized that her enemy wasn't me…it was you! And now she will do the honors of finishing you off herself," said Bashimi as he handed Sonya his staff.

"Thank you master Bashimi I am going to enjoy this dearly," said Sonya as she now pointed the staff at Inuyasha to finish what Bashimi had started.

(Back in the village)

Ghost Rider freed Sesshomorru with a wave of his burning hand as the sphere that imprisoned him was finally broken. Afterwards he kneeled beside Kikyo and used his powers to heal the clay body of Kikyo. She slowly got up from the ground and thanked the specter as did Sheshomorru except his thanks came in the form of a nod. "That takes care of all of you," said Ghost Rider.

At that moment Kilala started acting weird by letting out a strange growl and cat moan as if she could feel something was wrong. Slowly one by one all of them started to have the same feeling something was wrong and they what it was. "Inuyasha!" they all said at once.

"Yes…I thought I had felt it," said Ghost Rider as he mounted his horse.

"What are you talking about?" said Kikyo feeling the specter was keeping something from them and she wanted to know what.

"What I felt was Inuyasha being betrayed by someone he never thought would betray him. (Sigh) Sonya is now under the control of Bashimi and right now Inuyasha is at both their mercy," said Ghost Rider.

"What? We have to do something or Bashimi will kill Inuyasha," said Kagome as she and the others started running into the woods to find them.

However, Ghost Rider stopped them with his horse that from it nose shot a barrier of fire in front of them. "You cannot help him now. He must do it on his own," said the specter as they all looked at him in shock at what he had done.

"You are a fool you just signed Inuyashas death warrant," said Sesshomorru angrily as his hand turned into a clenched fist.

"No…I have done nothing of the sort. To be honest I have saved him and the girl," said Ghost Rider as he was now in front of them and with the wall of fire behind him.

"What do you mean?" said Miroku.

"I mean that like you…Inuyasha must have the faith…of a child…and the heart inside that child to reveal the truth behind the curtain of lies it has received," said Ghost Rider.

(Back at the clearing)

"Go on Sonya destroy him with my weapon…do it in the name of your Grandfather," said Bashimi as he stood several feet back from them.

Sonya stared at Inuyasha with a new found emotions fill with hatred towards Inuyasha. It was Inuyasha fault that her Grandfather had died. It was Inuyashas fault that she had no other family left. "This is the end for you my brother," said Sonya as the staff glowed with spiritual energy that was pointing directly at Inuyashas chest.

Inuyasha just stared at her with peaceful eyes that said he didn't care anymore. As if there was no possible way he could be hurt anymore. "Go ahead Sonya. Finish it. Kill me," said Inuyasha.

"What?" said Sonya confused.

"You heard me. ATTACK! NOW!" Inuyasha started to yell at Sonya.

When her eyes met his she saw a half-demon who had nothing to lose anymore. A half-demon that had no guilt in his heart for all the things he had done. 'This doesn't make sense master Bashimi said he would be afraid and yet…he's not!' thought Sonya as the staff started to shake in her hands.

"COME ON SONYA! HIT ME WITH EVERYTHING YOU'VE GOT! IF YOU TRULY BELIEVE I'M RESPONSIBLE FOR YOUR GRANDFATHERS DEATH THEN DO IT!" Inuyasha to yell at Sonya.

Sonya was more confused then ever. She didn't know what to do. 'Grandfather always told her that you know what you do is right if it feel it in your heart,' thought Sonya. She looked deep inside her heart and began to search for what was right and what was wrong.

At this point Bashimi was getting impatient with Sonya for not doing what she'd said she would do. "Do it Sonya! Remember what happened to your poor Grandfather? He is the one responsible for that and for me in pursuing you and losing all of the other members of the Holy Seven Priests. Including my own brother," said Bashimi as he rested a hand on Sonya right shoulder staring at a weakened Inuyasha as another wound opened up.

"Don't listen…to him Sonya. He ordered his…brother killed by Kariudo…remember. All because he…did…didn't want to do…what Bashimi believed his entire life. You still have…a choice in…what to believe…in," said an in pain Inuyasha as he felt weaker every second.

The yelling he had done before didn't help much either.

"I don't know what to do. I don't know what to believe," said Sonya who still held the staff with spiritual energy pointing directly at Inuyashas heart.

"If you are going to believe anything Sonya then believe me when I say this. I love your Grandfather as a second father. I would have never allowed Kariudo to have harmed him. If put the staff down and spare me I promise you that I will try to succeed in protecting you where I failed with him. And if you do decide to kill me at least do it while staring into my eyes as proof you truly believe I deserve to die," said Inuyasha.

Sonya's wavering eyes met Inuyashas eyes of certainty and for a long moment they just stared at one another as if they were communicating in another fashion. The staff in Sonya's hands shook even more as tears started to go down her eyes as did Inuyashas. "Inuyasha!" said Sonya as she threw away the staff and hugged him again.

She had listened to her heart and the eyes of her surrogate brother. The truth had set her free from Bashimi's lies. "I know Sonya. I know," said Inuyasha as he hugged her too.

Bashimi was not pleased as he picked up his staff. "I see that no one has the courage to do what must be done, but ME!" said Bashimi who aimed his staff at both of them.

"Inuyasha we got to run," said Sonya as she tried getting him to his feet.

"Don't bother little girl. This time I'm widening the shot so no matter what your both going to be hit," said Bashimi as the staffs energy started to change and grow at the same time.

"Its too late. This is…the end," said Inuyasha as the energy blast was nearly ready to be set free.

"LET'S SEE YOU PROTECT HER FROM THIS ONE! DIIIIIE!" yelled Bashimi as the energy from the staff left it and went directly for Inuyasha and Sonya.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha that I betrayed you," said Sonya as she hugged Inuyasha one last time.

As the blast came closer Inuyasha grabbed Sonya and threw her behind him as the energy was moments away. "As long as I can breathe I'll find away to protect you…no matter what comes at me," said Inuyasha turned and faced the attack.

The energy blast hit Inuyasha dead on, but it hit only Inuyasha who opened his arms wide enough to contain the entire energy width of the attack. "WHAT? HOW DID YOU DO THAT? THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!" yelled Bashimi as Inuyasha took all of the attack as wounds new and old ripped open his body.

"INUYASHA!" screamed Sonya as she watched in horror as Inuyasha took the full force of the brutality attack by Bashimi.

"Stay back Sonya or else you'll be hurt by this blast more then even me," said Inuyasha said as he held the entire attack off.

Inuyasha then proceeded in starting to slowly move his hands and arms to compress the attack more and more into a more controllable and less painful form. "What are you doing?" said Bashimi who was seeing what Inuyasha was doing to his attack.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm going to turn your own attack against you!" said Inuyasha as he started to walked forward pushing the blast back away from Sonya.

"NO!" said Bashimi as he tried to use his staffs powers to push Inuyasha back, but to no avail.

"Sonya! Run away from here go to Kagome and the others. They will take care of you," said Inuyasha as he took another step forward.

"What about you?" said Sonya as Inuyasha took two giant steps forward towards Bashimi.

"I'm doing what I told you I would do…and that's protecting you from harm. NOW GO!" said Inuyasha as he got even closer to Bashimi.

Sonya nodded and started running out of the clearing from the where she entered it earlier. She took one more look back before she ran full speed to Kagome and the others. "You do realize that we will both die from this and the blast is going to send both us into hell," said Bashimi as Inuyasha got dangerously close as the energy became more unstable.

"Hell is what you make of it. Besides…I've been to hell already. Its not so bad once you go back their a second time," said Inuyasha as he pushed once more making the ground beneath them shake.

"How do you know that?" said Bashimi.

Inuyasha stopped where he was. "Simple. This will be my third trip back," said Inuyasha as he gave one final push causing a massive explosion of demonic and spiritual energy that could be seen where Kagome and the others were.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21-The Aftermath

The shockwave from the explosion tore through everything that it hit. The trees, rocks, and all other living things around the blast area where overpowered by this immense power.

All that were hit by it were sent flying in all directions regardless if they were tied down to the ground or not. Kagome and the others were no exception as they all went flying in different directions as the blast first smashed through Ghost Rider wall of fire before scattering them. "What the hell was that?" said Koga as he got up from the ground with major headache.

"I don't know, but it can't be good if Inuyasha was there," said Miroku as he got up with a similar headache as did everyone else as they slowly got up from the ground.

"Then lets not waste anymore time," said Ghost Rider as he got on his horse and started heading towards the source of the explosion.

Everyone agreed and hurried as well for they feared that…it was already too late.

As they hurried they found a child's body lying on the ground and knew who it was right away…Sonya. They ran over to her and found that she was alive, but unconscious from the shockwave. They put Sonya on Kilala and was then held by Sango as they traveled further to the center of the explosion. When they got their destination they saw just how intense the explosion was and why there was such an intense shockwave. "I don't believe it," said Sesshomorru as they all stared at the massive crater left behind by the battle.

Traces of blood and flesh were everywhere as they looked around. It was unclear whose blood and flesh it was when they were looking around. It could have been Bashimi's, or Inuyasha's, or it could even be both of them. Two of the three possibilities they didn't want to consider being true and didn't want to think about. As they looked more carefully they found a body…buried within the earth. As they removed the earth around the body they discovered who it was. "Inuyasha!" they all said at once in disbelief.

His body was severely damaged as he removed more dirt around him to discover his horrible injuries that now plagued him as he the unconscious body gasped very little breathe into the body. He had wounds in almost every single area of his body that were so severe caused the blood that overflowed from his wounds to help wash away the dirt all over him that Kagome and the others did not. "Do you think will he survive?" said Shippo as Ghost Rider who was now off his horse examined Inuyashas now fragile body.

"Hmmmmm. Hard to say. He has suffered more wounds then ever before, but I can try and heal him the best we can. In the mean time check to see if Bashimi survived, though I highly doubt he did," said Ghost Rider as he started the healing process on Inuyasha. Shippo, Miroku, and Koga nodded as they fanned out in search of the hopefully dead priest.

"You better hope he survives Ghost Rider…for your sake as well as his," said a deadly serious Sesshomorru who had a menacing look in his eyes saying to watch yourself…or else.

Ghost Rider didn't respond to Sesshomorru's warning and focused on the task at hand, but even now, it looked like it was beyond all hope even with his help of saving Inuyasha.

At that moment, Sonya had awakened on Kilala's back and was at first still very tired, but when she saw Inuyashas near lifeless body, she immediately became awake with fear for him. She got off Kilala and ran to his body until she was right beside it on the ground next to him. "Inuyasha wake up. Please wake up," Sonya said as tears crawled down her face.

"Do not worry child I am doing what I can to help him just try and stay calm," said Ghost Rider as he increased the output of his healing powers to try and help even more.

"Who are you?" said Sonya in surprise in not realizing that the person next to her was a flaming skull with glowing energy eyes.

"Just call me a recent acquaintance of Inuyasha's who feels he still has to live for a little while longer," said Ghost Rider as he found healing these wounds to becoming more and more difficult.

"What can I do to help?" said Sonya to a struggling Ghost Rider.

"Just…pray," said Ghost Rider as he summoned all of his healing power to his hands and focused it into Inuyashas body.

"We found Bashimi…he's dead!" said Koga who took out his own sword and then sliced of Bashimi's head to make sure they weren't wrong.

"That's the first bit of good news that's happened this entire time," said Shippo as they all hurried back to Inuyashas body.

It was at that moment Inuyasha started to open his eyes and became awake from his unconscious slumber. He tried to speak, but found his voice buried under intense pain. "Inuyasha your awake," said Sonya who was so excited hugged him causing his pain to triple for him as he growled out signs of the pain and that what Sonya was doing was hurting him.

"Sonya stop that I need to keep this up all his wounds will reopen again," said Ghost Rider as his hands started to shake uncontrollably as he struggled to continue the healing process.

"Oooops sorry!" said Sonya in surprise.

"It's…all right…Sony…Sonya. For…the…the first (cough) time in my…life I don't really…mind feeling pain from a hug," said Inuyasha as he coughed up some blood from his mouth as he tried to improve his breathing.

"The healing process on my end is done. Inuyasha should be able to take care of the rest on his own," said Ghost Rider who nearly collapsed under the strain pressure he was under.

"Can you stand?" said Sonya as she tried to help him up with the aid of the others.

"A little, but I don't think I will be able to walk for the next few days on my own," said Inuyasha as he was escorted onto Kilala met him half way so he could get on her back faster.

"That's good! Because when you are healed you and I have to take care of some unfinished business," said Ghost Rider as he got up from the ground and on his horse.

"What are you talking about?" said Kagome who looked over to Ghost Rider back to Inuyasha who had a smile on his face.

"Yeah I know Ghost Rider. When I'm fully healed Ghost Rider then you'll get your rematch with me," said Inuyasha who was now being supported by Kagome from behind and Sonya in the front.

"What? What rematch?" said Kagome who was now looking at Inuyasha with an extremely serious look on her face.

"I'll explain it when we get to Kaede's place, but for now…let me rest," said Inuyasha who slowly drifted into a much-needed sleep.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22-The Final Fight

(Several days later)

"YOU WHAT?" said Miroku in complete surprise as was everyone else in the now repaired home.

"That's right. I agreed to a rematch with Ghost Rider in a fight to the death…today," said Inuyasha who was now fully restored to full strength once more

He was sitting on the opposite side of the room of the doorway with everyone else sitting near or around him. "But…why?" said Kagome who still didn't understand the reason behind today's fight.

"Ghost Rider is a specter of vengeance and must seek out those who have done wrong to others. I am one of those beings who has done…horrible things. The only way I can take care of this is by fighting him one more time in a fight to the death in order to clear myself from his goal. Besides…when the last time we fought I told him when my problem with the priests was over I would fight him again. Either way were going to fight," said Inuyasha as he got up and cracked his neck on the left and right side.

Outside a horse could be heard as Ghost Rider rode his way up to the side of the house and dismounted. Everyone else got up and followed Inuyasha outside where the specter awaited him. "Well, Inuyasha I hope you rested because now I intend to finish what I started with you when we first met," said Ghost Rider as he summoned a sword of fire into his hand.

"Really! The last thing I remember from our last encounter was you on the ground and at my mercy," said Inuyasha as they both began to walk in a circle on opposite side of each other.

"That maybe true, but due to recent events has changed things and have made me stronger then before and more powerful then you could possibly imagine," said Ghost Rider whose eyes glowed with red energy.

"Well if that's the case then it should be all the more fun to destroy you," said Inuyasha as he finally drew his sword.

I see you can't wait to die Inuyasha and frankly…neither can I…to kill you," said Ghost Rider as they both stopped walking and stared at each other.

"Wait! Hehehehehehe. You of all people should know Ghost Rider…THAT DEATH…WAITS FOR KNOW ONE!" said Inuyasha whose smile turned into a serious one when he said that.

(A/N: If the fighting is vague I'm sorry I'm trying to write it as I picture it in my head. You may have to use your imagination on your part. Sorry!)

The two ran at each other swords swinging and clashing as the battle quickly became a contest of strength and endurance. The two swords energies screamed out of them as their blades hit each other, dirt, air, and flesh as the battle became more and more intense as the stayed deadlocked for a time. "Is...that...all...you've...got?" said a wounded Ghost Rider as he tried to push Inuyasha back.

"You…wish!" said an equally wounded Inuyasha as he pushed back against Ghost Riders strength as blood from both fighters oozed out of their body. They didn't seem to mind oddly enough as they both had a smile on their face as they each pressed harder for having the advantage over the other.

Eventually Ghost Rider lost his ground and found himself on the defensive as Inuyasha slowly, but effectively pushed Ghost Rider back into a corner in the form of a tree. The final push was literally a push by Inuyasha as Ghost Rider went slamming into the tree behind him and lying with his back against it on the ground.

It looked like Inuyasha was going to win a second time, but that all changed when Ghost Rider started laughing. "You've gotten stronger just as I have. However, I will show it takes more then strength to win," said Ghost Rider as he got up and dissolved his sword.

"Your right! It takes will and desire to win. That and a few good techniques wouldn't hurt either," said Inuyasha with a smile on his face.

"I agree. HOW THIS?" said Ghost Rider as his hands shot out an intense flame from each of his palms that hit Inuyasha dead on.

Though the attack didn't kill Inuyasha it pushed him back several feet away from his opponent causing the "witnesses" of the fight to become worried for a moment. In addition burned and hurt him severely. Ghost Rider had a big skull sized grin on his face now that the battle shifted in his favor.

When the smoke cleared Inuyasha had his arms covering his face and most of his shirt had been burned along with the lower parts of his pouch pants. Though everyone was breathing a sigh of relief they knew that the true relief was far from being their. "You'll regret ever doing that to me Ghost Rider. I'll see to that personally,' said Inuyasha who removed the remaining piece of his shirt clothing from his body and threw it on the ground reveling the burns on his upper body.

"You'll have to do more then talk me to death that's for sure," said Ghost Rider as his hands and wrists were now consumed in fire.

Inuyasha smiled as their fight continued as Ghost Rider shot flaming projectiles from both hands, which Inuyasha dodged with ease. However, those were distraction compared to what Ghost Rider truly had in store for Inuyasha. "And you'll have to better with these attacks or you will never hit me," said Inuyasha as he continued dodging the attacks and was now high in midair.

Unknown to Inuyasha, while he was dodging the fiery projectiles that Ghost Rider was unleashing upon the half-demon he secretly was creating his ultimate attack that would finish Inuyasha for good. "THE RAGING FIRE DRAGON ATTACK!" It was something he been experimenting with for sometime even before he first encountered Inuyasha, but he never had a good field test with it since everyone he ever fought always die before he couldn't use it on anyone...up till now.

"Here Inuyasha. Since you think my fireball attacks are weak try this on for size. 'RAGING FIRE DRAGON ATTACK!'" said Ghost Rider as he moved his hands into position at the center of his chest. At that moment a great ball of fire appeared at the center and shot out of him in a formation like a giant dragon.

"What the hell?" said Inuyasha as the attack rose like an actual dragon and attack Inuyasha in mid-air as the great beast opened its mouth and consumed him…whole.

"Inuyasha!" said Kagome as everyone looked in horror as the fire dragon attack continued to rise up higher into the heavens under the control of Ghost Rider.

"It's over. I AM VICTORIOUS!" said Ghost Rider triumphantly with a smile on his face. But just when Ghost Rider thought his attack worked his dragon started screaming in pain and then exploded and the remains started falling down towards the ground…around the area where Ghost Rider was who was forced to shield his face from the remains.

From the center of the explosion came a figure with sword in hand flying straight down at a high speed…towards Ghost Rider. "Ghost Rider! Your flaming skulled head is mine!" said Inuyasha as he came crashing down on the specter.

"In your dreams Inuyasha," said Ghost Rider who, acting at the last moment created a sword of fire to block the attack from above. Everyone thought for a terrible moment that it would be Ghost Rider who had one as a fiery explosion swirled around the two combatants.

However when the smoke cleared it was not the outcome they would have expected as Inuyasha was standing next to Ghost Riders broken fiery blade…and a dying Ghost Rider. In the end Inuyasha was victorious. "Looks like my dream just became a reality Ghost Rider," said Inuyasha who had his fair share of burns, cuts, and other wounds all over his body.

"Inuyasha!" came a voice from behind him. It was Sonya. She ran up to him as fast as she could and hugged him with tears on her face, except this time they were tears of joy…not sorrow.

"Very impressive Inuyasha," said Sesshomorru who like everyone else was surprised by the outcome of the fight.

"Yes, but what about Ghost Rider?" said Miroku as they turned their attention to the dying specter.

"Heheheh. Don't...worry...about me...I'll be fine. After...all...I'm a...specter...(cough) a spirit...and cannot...truly die. I...will...return to...this world...when (cough) when my body...is whole again on...on the other (cough) other side," said Ghost Rider as his body started to fade away.

"Well when you do pull yourself together come visit us for a little while. Not to fight of course, but to just...relax," said Inuyasha who saw Ghost Rider nod his head in full agreement as he finally faded away from site.

"Well I'm glad that's over with," said Sango who was tired just from watching the fight.

"Yes and for right now…all I want to do is relax with friends and family. Especially with my family," said Inuyasha who hugged Sonya with his one arm as he put Tetsuigia away and walked back to the house for healing once more.

"That's one belief I bet no ones going to want to fight over," said Shippo as everyone now started laughing as they all headed back to the house for some well deserved rest.

THE END!


End file.
